Revenge and Love
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: After the death of grams Bonnie blames one person. Damon and her team up to for payback but it is going to be one hell of a funny and insane ride for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1: Roommates & Funny drunks

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Summary:** After the death of grams Bonnie blames one person. Damon and her team up to for payback but it is going to be one hell of a funny and insane ride for the both of them.

Chapter 1: Roommates and funny drunks.

After the horrific events of the tomb opening Bonnie had hidden away from Mystics falls. She'd refused Elena's calls and ignored the revelations her friend had made in them. She'd blamed Elena, Stefan and most of all Damon for Grams death. She'd never felt so alone in her entire life and without her role model, the woman that was basically her mother Bonnies life had shattered and her judgement impaired. She'd started to learn more of her craft intending to use her new gifts on Damon and even Stefan. But the solitude she'd had her week away had left her to recognize that they weren't to blame at all. Bonnie knew now that all the blame lay with only one person. Katherine. Her trails of deceit and masses of lies had lead to the decisions that had been made by all parties at the tomb that night and for that Bonnie was dead sure she would pay. Once that realisation was made she was ready to face mystic falls and all those that dwelled there.

Walking along the darkly lit street Bonnie was about to pick up some takeaway for the night, before calling Elena and telling her she was back. Approaching the grill Bonnie was shocked at the sight before her.

Damon drowned his sorrows at the Mystic Grill. The bombshell of finding out that Katherine had never been in the tomb had destroyed his whole purpose for existence. He couldn't even look at Elena without seeing the monster her great grandmother had transformed him into, reflected in her eyes.

"Hey dude I think that's enough aight" said the bar tender walking over to Damon's secluded booth.

"Look man! You ever had you heart ripped out by a woman you worshiped, would have died for?

_Did die for_?

Well then I suggest you poor me another!"

"Girls got to be crazy to mistreat an outrageously hot guy like yourself." said a pretty girl with dark hair and auburn eyes. She was tanned tall and exotic looking. She slid into the booth breathing in his manly scent. Damon just huffed. He couldn't understand why Stefan disapproved of him looking at humans like a piece of meat when that's exactly what this girl was doing to him. Damon decided to play along ordering them a few rounds of strawberry vodka shots.

"What say we make this interesting? We'll play I never" she said in her most sexy voice leaning into his personal space.

Damon scoffed at her childishness and youth but continued on nonetheless and soon he was completely wrecked. The girl had now pushed his leather jacket halfway off his shoulders and unbuttoned most of his shirt. She was all but attacking him and was now even stroking his legs and chest. Ordinarily Damon wouldn't have minded but right now the last thing he wanted was to feel cheap and used.

Damon was now pretty nauseated and just wanted this girl to get off him, she was soon kissing his neck and he just lost it pushing her away her slurred

"Get the hell off me!"

In his daze he managed to knock several glasses off the table which didn't go unnoticed by Sherriff Forbes. She approached him with pity written all over her face seeing the dire state he'd gotten himself into. He was just a young and naive man at times she thought. She quickly put her arm around his shoulder and attempted to guide him outside for some fresh air.

"Come on Damon I think we better get you home."

"My own personal police escort, it's kind of sexy!" he winked at her.

"Charming as ever."

She secretly blushed and tried to keep her eyes off his well defined chest and abs not to mention his slim hips.

"Look I don't know what's got you down but I'm sure after a few coffees and a good night's sleep everything will be okay."

"Nope just a loser Liz."

"Damon your a hero to this town, they may not know it but you are and tomorrow you'll wake up and this little moment won't seem as important anymore".

Bonnie couldn't believe it; it was almost like a comedy sketch. Sheriff Forbes was trying desperately to get a hell of a drunken and barely clothed Damon into her car. He was putting one good girly fight up though, flapping his arms and swaying from side to side not to mention huffing and pouting. It was all so human thought Bonnie. Bonnie had to hold in the giggle threatening to burst out. Caroline would have found her mums efforts pretty funny too and she couldn't help but document it for her. She pulled out her iphone and filmed the whole thing. She was still in awe as she had never seen Damon drunk or knew vampires could indeed get drunk. She decided it was rude just to stand and watch so she approached. The very least she could do was help poor sheriff Forbes out, she reasoned.

Damon was beyond agitated now. He'd flapped, he'd whined he'd done everything but bite and he was tired of this current manhandling. All he'd wanted was to get drunk and although he'd succeeded he'd got more than he'd bargained for. He was practically molested by the girl in the grill and was now being escorted home by a police woman. This was sheer ridiculous for someone of his years he inwardly moaned. Soon he was distracted when the smell of chocolate and spices filled his nose.

"Mmmmmmmmm" he moaned which earned him the most embarrassing look from Sherriff Forbes. Damon could now see a petite caramel skinned figure heading his way and out off know where...

" BONNIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" he slurred with more excitement than he knew he had in him. He also didn't think of the possibility she could be angry with him. He did indeed blame himself for grams death not that he'd let anyone know that.

"Wow looks like you got your hands pretty full there Liz" she gestured towards Damon while shaking her head at Caroline's poor mum.

"I think he's just had a rough night is all."

"Need a hand?"

"Bonnie Bonnie"

Damon now whined getting out of Sherriff Forbes grip and stumbling till he was almost stepping on Bonnie's feet. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders bending down and just stared into her emerald green eyes. Damon just observed she didn't seem mad at him, this was good. He didn't want her to hate him. He turned to the sheriff

"I want Bonnie to take me home!"

"Um I don't think that's such a good idea Damon." she knew Damon was a good guy and that Bonnie knew him through his younger brother Stefan. However she still felt uneasy about letting a 17 year old girl be responsible for him. She also knew what Bonnie had been through of late and knew she had her own problems to deal with.

"Nonsense it's the best idea I've had all day!" he shooed at the Sherriff.

"Don't worry Liz I'll get him home. I'm meant to be seeing Elena at some point anyways and she'll be at the boarding house with Stefan.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes yes" Damon cut in.

Bonnie wrapped her arm around Damon's bare waist as his shirt kept fluttering open and guided him in the direction of the boarding house.

"This is going to be one gruelling walk home." she muttered.

Damon stopped dead in his tracks holding onto Bonnie tight.

"I hate her!"

"Me too."

Damon looked down into her green eyes that captivated him every time she spoke.

"I hated you too but that was just the rage blinding me. I blame Katherine and solely Katherine now." she said in all honesty.

"We should team up at get that whore!"

"Deal but let's get you home for now okay? I can't wait to see Stefan's face when he realises he has to take care of a half naked drunken brother tonight. Hey can vampires be sick because that'll be funny too?" she had to admit when drunk he was slightly adorable but only slightly.

They finally reached the boarding house. Bonnie didn't go in in the end. She was too starving and tired from carrying him. He was slim but mighty heavy she thought. She wondered if it was his vampire strength. She pushed him towards the door. He grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"It's a deal then right? A promise?"

"huh?"

"Punishing Katherine." he said in all seriousness.

"If you're definitely up for it then yes, I was going to do it anyway and the help would not be something I'd turn down." She said sincerely.

"Good then I'll be by your place tomorrow morning to get this show on the road."

"Oh okay Damon." Bonnie said sarcastically. "I'm not stupid we may have common ground on the whole Katherine thing but I don't trust you. Do you really except me to say sure Damon you're invited into my home, come any time, any day? OH PLEASE!"

Bonnie left him at the door unsure of why he was smirking so brightly. Finally getting home Bonnie was excited at the prospect of having a nice bite to eat and a relaxing hot steamy bath. Changing into nothing but her robe and slippers she grabbed the phone to order pizza, since her trip to get takeaway had taken an unexpected turn. She then went into her ensuite bathroom and started to fill the bath, she put in tonnes of bubbles, bath fizz, salts and even some witchy herbs for relaxing. She was about to take off her robe and get in when...

CRASH! BANG! THUMP!

"What the hell?"

Bonnie whispered. Her heart racing at the speed of light. She grabbed a baseball bat and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The noise seemed to be coming from there and as she entered the kitchen she was even more surprised.

"What the fuck?"

The cutlery draws were open and the kitchen island had two plates and wine glasses out and in the middle was the huge cheese pizza she ordered.

Bonnie's heart just wouldn't stop racing. It was all surreal and utterly disturbing. It was moments like this she really really hated living all alone in Grams place. Suddenly hot alcoholic breath was on her neck.

"Honey I'm home!"

Although Bonnie had a darn good idea of who it was she spun round smashing the bat into Damon's side.

"OUCH WITCH!" it really did hurt a little in his current inebriated state.

"What the, how did you get in here count creepy?"

"You invited me in silly." he heavily patted her head as he slurred the words out.

"You're delusional." she screeched.

"Okay brain box then how'd I get in? Wait I'll give you the answer you said sure Damon you're invited into my home, come any time, any day." He made air quotes as he said this smiling smugly.

"I was being sarcastic and you look like a fool when you smile like that!"

"Well that's how I interpreted it." he smiled even more to annoy her. Her pout was something Damon had found sexy from the first time her crossed paths with her.

"Urg you sneaky little bastard."

In attempt to shush what he knew was going to be another rant Damon moved closer. Damon tripped over his own foot and was sent falling on top of Bonnie pulling them both down on the couch.

"Hey come on little witch I'm here now so let's just eat some pizza and discuss our diabolical master plan to get k k k "he stuttered. Bonnie couldn't help roll her eyes at his ludicrous state.

"Katherine, you drunk buffoon and get the hell off me your super weight is crushing me!"

"Ouch why do you wound me so?" He wriggled off her leaving his hand on her thigh.

" grrrrr you are unbelievable! And if you breathe in my face one more time I swear I'll light you on fire. It'll be quick too with the amount of alcohol you've been downing. Oh and don't think I haven't noticed! Remove your hand from my thigh!"

"Demands demands! What were you doing anyways?"

"Ready to have a nice relaxing bath till you barged in."

"Sounds good let's go."

" eeeew grossify me! But I definitely think you need one more than me. Come on count creepy."

Bonnie guided Damon up to her room immediately realising her mistake. The guy could not keep his hands to himself he really was a child in an adults body. A very sexy body she inwardly cursed herself for that thought.

"Hey hey Bon BON?

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"No need to shout honey. I just want to get those pictures down, wanna get a better look. He gestured to above Bonnie's mirror where there were pictures of her when she was younger.

"God just sit down don't you know girls don't like guys messing with their stuff?

Damon completely ignored her kicking off his black biker boots and jumping face down into her pillows on her bed.

"GETT OFF!"

"But I'm comfy!" He pouted getting under the covers and turning off the bedside light.

"NO WAY MR. I'm gonna call Stefan so he can deal with this!"

"Look I'll behave I swear, just one night honey, no naughty stuff or would you prefer I go out and find someone to compel.

"Urg fine but get off and go take a bath the water should still be hot."

"You're going to bath me?" Damon said in shock and complete excitement.

" eeewwwwwwwwww no! But you are a state!

Damon fiddled with the buttons on his shirt he'd managed to get a few up since earlier but now he was struggling to get them back down.

"Help me?" he wined

Bonnie closed the distance between them. She pushed his heavy leather jacket off and folded it on her chair. She then unbuttoned his shirt and did the same. She was reluctant about the pants but she could see the challenge in Damon's eyes. She put on all her confidence and pretended it didn't faze her. His pants just slid from his slim hips and there he was ripped abs smooth chest, his dark messy locks a little sweaty from all his fidgeting about.

"What about my boxers?"

"Figure that out yourself" she pushed him into the bathroom completely speechless and to what was happening tonight.

A few minutes of silence and it was too good to be true.

"Bonnie" Damon whinged.

"Seriously what is your problem today?" Bonne however couldn't deny this little drama was a nice distraction for once. She took a deep breath before opening the door and peering in.

"What?" she asked nervously looking at Damon covered head to toe in clumps of bubbles. He actually looked kind of harmless and cute. But she banished the thought immediately.

"You can come in you know I won't bite unless you want me to and I promise not to expose myself much." he said in sing song voice tilting his head to the side examining her.

"Cocky little" Bonnie mumbled

Bonnie knelt down on the rug next to the bathtub finally looking into Damon's icy irises.

"So purge what do you want?"

"Do you think I'm stupid for loving her?" He hiccupped

"Course not" she ran her fingers through his soaked dark locks and used a sponge to wash the soap out. "Love is blind Damon and it affects all beings. I mean I love my dad even though he never even talks to me and practically lives away from me. Now I've put some blankets on the couch downstairs I'm off to bed you'll be okay here right?

" mmmmmhmmmmmm" was the only response she got from him.

Walking out of the bathroom in just his boxers he noticed Bonnie had already changed into her pyjamas and was deep in sleep. Damon pushed her to the side crawling into the bed. He pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her resting his head on top of hers. He was so glad for the warmth and security he felt in that moment. He really hated that about the boarding house he had not warmth or security there. Being able to hear Stefan and Elena snuggling up together it infuriated him and got him thinking. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Bonnie woke up hitting at her alarm clock that read 12:00 to be quiet. Pushing off her sheets she decided she needed a hearty brunch of bacon and pancakes to start the day. Licking her lips she headed for the bathroom to wash up. She figured Damon had eventually found his way home.

"Weird night." she muttered thinking of how utterly ridiculous but funny his antics could be.

She continued to brush her teeth completely unaware of the extra tooth brush in the holder.

Heading downstairs into the kitchen she dived straight into the fridge to retrieve the bacon and pancake mix. She again was entirely oblivious to the red pouches of blood now safely stored there. After breakfast Bonnie decided it was time to go see Elena. She opened her closet to pick out a decent outfit and almost got a heart attack. She peered in expecting to find an assortment of dresses and various girly outfits.

"Holly crap!"

Amongst all her clothes now hung Armani suits, Calvin Kline shirts, John varvatos t-shirts, various Italian made trousers, dark faded jeans and leather jackets. She also couldn't ignore the strong scent of cologne that wafted thought her closet.

Running to her underwear draw she opened it to find black boxers and socks among her gilry collection.

"You gotta be shitting me?"

On her desk was also a comb which definitely wasn't hers and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Bonnie was mortified and frozen still trying to process these bizarre events. She started to repeatedly pinch herself.

"Well hello wifey!" she spun around to see Damon jump onto her bed.

" D D D Damon" she stuttered " have have you moved in?" she said with such shock and disbelief arching her brow and opening her mouth in an o shape.

"Ding Ding Ding give the girl a prize"

" bb but" Damon shushed her.

"Look I don't want to be around Saint Stefan and Princess Elena anymore and since we will be working together to kill Katherine it makes sense. Sides you're all alone here. I figure it's my duty to protect you and I feel I should take care of you since well you know everything.

"You know it'll be alotta fun. Wild times Bonnie wild times!" Damon smiled devilishly lightening the tone of his previous statement.

Bonnie knew this was the start of a hell of a world of trouble. Bonnie jumped on her bed pulling the covers over her head and pushing Damon off.

_Damon and me living together he's gonna drive me metal. _She thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Food fight

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN:** Sorry if it's not as funny as the other chapter but filler to some more good stuff to come I hope :). Also thanks for all the reviews you all gave such nice ones that I really hope it doesn't disappoint. :) Also Quizas makes a good point about Bonnie being wrong about Damon driving her mental and that it will turn out to be fun living with Damon and it shall be I promise :) But I also want to get some of the more nuisance like aspects too. Damon truly is at his best when he's irritating and there will definitely be plenty on drunk and partying Damon among other things all through out this story for sure.

Chapter 2: Food Fight.

"Little witch you are extremely abusive." Damon groaned from his position on the floor by Bonnie's bed. Quickly getting up and peering over Bonnie, he tugged the covers to get her to come out. He really needed her to understand he wasn't going anywhere.

"Leave me the hell alone stalker!" her words were slightly muffled by the covers but Damon heard perfectly.

"No way sugar lips this is my home too and as the adult here I'm telling you get your pretty little butt out of bed .We have so much to do and It's like 3:00 in the afternoon .I need someone to play with."

"A) hunny buns this is not your home and I WILL get rid of you! And B) I am the only adult here."

Bonnie pushed off her duvet cover pulling it over Damon who was now lying on her bed. She playfully pretended to smother him with it before getting up and heading for her iphone. Bringing it back to Damon she pressed play.

"Look here and tell me how you're the adult in this relationship." she air quoted the last word.

Damon was forced to watch the embarrassing video of his flaying and pouting to get out of Sheriff Forbes grasp. He had no idea that's how he looked when drunk. His hair was tousled and his pants almost falling off not to mention his shirt. Damon could honestly say he was a little mortified not that he'd ever show it.

"So what's your point little witch? I look hot in that video and the sheriff is clearly lovin it. So really all you've shown me is that I make people happy and that I would definitely look good on TV no?"

"Um no you look like a child who's angry at his mummy. Now move your stuff out of my house ASAP. Well come on chop chop move along or I'll send this video to everyone in my phone. You know Elena and Stefan will love it. Maybe we'll even blow up a still and put in up in Stefan's room? Something to cheer him up every time you irritate him?"

"Nuh uh little witch try it and I'll make sure every horny boy at your school gets the pleasure of seeing your lacy underwear on display. I'll show um how kinky you really are."

He moved to her draw pulling out a lacy purple thong and swirling it around his index finger while rapidly wriggling his eyebrows. He had to admit he was dying to see her in them. She was so beautiful he thought. Bonnie didn't need fancy corsets or a devilish pout and immortality to make her sexy it was just natural.

Bonnie couldn't help the shade of crimson her whole face turned at this.

"Give it back pest!"

She jumped in the air attempting to get her underwear off of Damon who just continued to hold it higher and higher.

"How can you be such a dick after I was so tolerant of you last night?"

Damon's couldn't help but notice how petite she really was as she continued to try reach her girly goodies. He noticed he could easily tuck her into his chest and keep her there safely.

"Look whose flaying about like a moron now little witch." He chuckled in her face before putting her thong in his pocket.

Bonnie jumped at him trappings him and reaching into his pants pocket to get them back.

"Wow this is totally a grope fest witch. I really am going to enjoy being your roommate."

Standing up and huffing Bonnie gathered her power and began to focus it into collecting up all Damon's belongings. His tooth brush flew out of the bathroom, his underwear out of her draws and his expensive clothing out of the closet. She then aimed them making them all fly into his face.

Damon had to admit her powers were growing steadily but with his help she'd be a force to be reckoned with.

"Look little firecracker let me stay here with you and all your problems will be solved. You will be able to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't kill anybody. I'll also be away from your precious Elena who you're always trying to protect. Besides I know you need to learn more about your magic and I've known a few witches in my time. I can really help you. You need another supernatural to practice on and share your magic with seriously Bon.

"a) Why can't I do all that with Stefan? And b) I just don't understand why we can't practice at the boarding house?"

"No Stefan and NO I'M NOT GOING! Now I'll be downstairs making myself some blood gelato. I saw it on true blood and I just gotta see how it tastes. Join me when you're willing to see my viewpoint."

Damon was not going to give in. After everything with Katherine there was no way he wanted to be around sympathetic Stefan and the Dopple. Bonnie was just going to have to accept they were roommates now and more if he had his way. It was her own fault he thought. If she hadn't taken care of him in his drunken state and made him feel warm and secure he wouldn't have had the idea to stay.

"Unfreakin believable the nerve!"

"Why thank you." Damon chimed from halfway down the stairs.

Bonnie's phone then started to ring.

"Hey Elena what's wrong you sound a little stressed?

"Oh don't worry about it just wanted to see if you are okay. I heard you got back when the sheriff came by."

"Yeah I was going to call you but you wouldn't believe what happened last night.

Anyways I wanted you to know you don't have to be nervous. I know I ignored your calls at first but I'm no longer blinded by my anger. I don't blame Stefan if that's what you're worried about or that buffoon of an older brother." She said extra loud knowing full well he was listening downstairs.

Elena let out a sigh of relief "I'm so thankful to hear you say that Bonnie."

"So come on what's bothering my Lena?

"Oh well it's the buffoon you so eloquently refer to. Ever since Katherine's betrayal Stef and I have been really worried about him. He's unstable Bonnie I mean really unpredictable at the moment."

"Yeah you're telling me!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

"Liz came by this morning she said he was in a drunken state last night practically naked. We heard him come in but Stefan said it wouldn't be wise to talk to him when he's drunk."

"Oh well thanks for that heads up on that one!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing continue. "

"Well we heard a lot of commotion from his room last night, thudding and stuff moving around .We just thought he was with some poor girl again but this morning when we checked a lot of his stuff was gone. We just don't want him to do anything stupid."

"Yeah well Damon and stupid kind of go hand in hand but you don't need to worry he's..."

Before Bonnie could process Damon was back upstairs shushing her and waving his hands in the air

"Never mind Lena gotta go."

"Seriously you're such a girl with your avoiding antics. Did you want me to tell her you were unavailable busy washing your hair?"

Bonnie started to gather up Damons stuff and leave the room "come on."

"NO I'm not going!" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell is with you your not drunk right now are you?

"Bonnie I'm a little drunk most of the time."

"Well that's a comforting thought. Look I think it may not be the worst idea you staying here for a COUPLE of days." Bonnie was willing to let this play out for a while. Hopefully he'd get bored she though. Also not that she liked to admit it but he had a point about needing someone to practice magic with. She hadn't anyone to share it witch since grams.

"What made ya change ya mind my pretty little goddess?"

"Well I understand you were in a state last night and maybe change of scenery will do you some good. Lena also seems to think you're not in the right mindset now and honestly I don't know where she got that idea."

" hahahah h.i.l.a.r.i.o.u.s."

"Anyways you can stay in the spare room.

"Na I like sleeping here with you."

"Look you petulant child you will stay in the spare room!"

"Fine move my stuff but I'll end up sleeping with you just like I did last night."

" eeeeeeeeeew you slept in my bed last night?"

"Yes we spooned and it was d.e.l.i.c.i.o.u.s!"

After about half an hour Damon had set up all his junk in the spare room which unfortunately for Bonnie wasn't far from her room. It also shared her ensuite bathroom through a connecting door.

"I better not regret this and if I start to have wrinkles like Stefan because of you there will be hell to pay!" Bonnie eventually followed Damon downstairs and got another heart attack.

"For god's sake Damon!"

Apparently Damon had been serious about his blood gelato need. Empty blood packets lay all over the place and crushed ice.

"What I was experimenting you didn't have the right ingredients for a gelato so I settled for a blood slush puppy." (That's what they are called in the UK I don't know about anywhere else.)

"How is it that you're so messy I've never noticed the boarding house looking lie this?"

"Stefan's pretty anal cleans up after me all the time especially with Elena always round he wouldn't want to displease the little princess. Hey want to try some?" he waved his concoction in front of Bonnie.

"Do you want me to hurl on your precious no doubt expensive black t-shirt? Now clean this up!"

"Maybe laters I think it's time we figure out what our first witchy lessons going to be. Come on what do you want to learn?"

"Can't we just start on the search for Katherine?"

"You aren't serous right? You need a hell of alotta power to go up against her we both do. This will take time Bonnie and practice but it will be worth it in the end."

"Well how much time? I mean how long are you staying?"

"Who said I'm leaving after we get Katherine?"

"DAMON!"

"Look lets head upstairs and start."

"Bossy boots "Bonnie mumbled but Damon clearly heard which made him smile.

Damon used his quick speed to clean up his mess and they soon headed upstairs.

"Okay well there's a telepathy trick. I'd like to get that down so that I can see what people's intentions are and sense out danger. I also here a witch and certain supernatural beings can communicate with each other through telepathy. Can vampires do that?"

" mmmmmhmmmmm yes they can. Not that I've ever had the pleasure with anyone but Stefan who rarely bothers to do it with me. It's like speaking to me out loud is enough for him. "

"Yes well I can't imagine why hearing your voice constantly booming around in his head could be a little daunting."

"Hahahah" he slapped her leg playfully "now as I was saying No witch I've ever known had enough power to do that But I know you do. This will be so much fun too as we can secretly flirt and also bitch about Elena and Stefan all the time."

Bonnie simply rolled her eyes before crossing her leg's Indian style on the bed. Damon instructed Bonnie to relax as he did the same kicking of his boots and sitting in front of her.

"Now what I want you to do is." Damon leaned in closer "No matter what I do the idea is that you should stay calm as your mind needs to be relaxed and open so we can start."

"Yeah yeah" Bonnie said a little impatiently.

Damon soon leaned in placing his hands on either side of Bonnies face. He then leaned in to kiss her just as she peeked one of her eyes open.

She was about to hit him for what felt like the millionth time when the door rang. Bonnie quickly looked at the clock to see it was 5:00. Wow time really did pass when Damon was around she thought before panic set in. No one could see this fiasco.

"Oh my god who could that be?

"Let's find out shall we? Damon took off his shirt knowing full well he was going to embarrass Bonnie and the person at the door by this. He then strutted over to open the bedroom door. Suddenly he paused as if an unknown force was holding him back.

Bonnie didn't want to exert too much power; with Damon around she'd need all she could get, Stopping she decided for the old fashioned way.

Bonnie grabbed Damon from behind around the waist. "No you don't Damon I'll end you!" Bonnie struggled to pull Damon away from the door and had to admit the feel of his hard abs was very distracting. There was still no way in hell she was letting him greet whoever it was.

"Well little witch this is truly a futile attempt. I mean come on I am 100 times stronger than you. Hello vampire!" He chimed before swinging Bonnie over his shoulders with one hand and proceeding down the stairs at vampire speed.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, no it's some joke right I'll wake up soon right?" Bonnie struggled under Damons grip repeating her mantra until she heard Damon swing open the front door. He still hadn't put her down so she was facing backwards.

" aaaaaaahhhh" she couldn't see a face but Bonnie knew full well who was now at the door screeching.

Caroline was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Damon and her best friends behind. She couldn't help it she dropped the cake she was holding in shock but Damon caught it effortlessly.

Screaming and Screaming she started to hit Damon repeatedly.

"Put her down maniac. Omg Bonnie are you okay? What's he done to you? Omg it think I'm gonna fait"

"Calm yourself Madame melodrama."

Damon thought it was pretty funny that she was trying so hard to attack him. If only she knew what he really was? He decided to play along though.

"Ouch you know you two are both so violent and you, Caroline your mother is a police officer she know you go around battering people? Not to mention this really isn't the way you should treat your so called best friend's boyfriend." Damon reprimanded the blonde.

"Boyfriend?" she squeaked.

"Yes why else would I be shirtless in her house?" He smacked Bonnie on the butt before putting her down. He could see she was about to start her ranting. So he hushed her gently pecking her lips.

"We were in the middle of something before you rudely interrupted missy."

Bonnie started to spit. "Urg I'll need paint stripper to get the taste out."

"I'll have you know I taste divine isn't that right Caroline?"

Caroline stood there stunned for a moment. Bonnie was in her little tank top and tiny short shorts and both their hair and clothes seemed pretty ruffled up. Maybe they were together.

"Caroline Forbes I can see the wheels spinning in that pretty blonde head of yours. STOP NOW!" Pleaded Bonnie. "He's just kidding I swear!"

"Nope I've moved in with MY girlfriend It's a pretty huge deal that we've come this far and your relaxed and dismissive attitude towards our relationship truly upsets me Bonnie." Damon feigned hurt clenching his hand over his heart and pretending to wipe fake tears from his eyes.

"Oh my god it's for real!"

"CAROLINE!

"Come on in Blondie bear you are welcome in our house anytime. Stefan and Elena on the other hand need an invite."

Bonnie hit his chest frustrated that Caroline believed all of this. She then started to push him out of the front door.

"Again with this girly hitting stuff babe?"

"No Bonnie really let him stay."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Caroline pulled Bonnie outside and shut the door moving to the porch she began.

"Look Bonnie you're playing into his hand. Trust me we'll get rid of him I swear. All we have to do is put up with him for a few hours. Mostly ignore him. He will get bored. Honestly he's gonna have nothing to do when we start our movies and junk food marathon and you think he wants to hear about our crushes and problems? please!"

"But Caroline you don't understand his tooth brush is in my bathroom and his boxers were in my underwear draw they were touching my underwear care bear it was sick. Honestly I don't think he's going anywhere."

"Man up BB we will bore him till he leaves then we'll go over to Elena's. We'll start the plan to get rid of him permanently then. If we leave now he'll just follow I know it!"

"Your right and yeah he'll get bored he'll have to right?" she said with a hint of desperation.

Damon listened in oh there so called diabolical master plan. He couldn't help but growl at Caroline thinking she knew him just because they "dated" for a while. If she knew what they'd really got up to during that time she wouldn't be so quick to speak.

_Child's play girlies child's play. _

Caroline and Bonnie set up for their move marathon. They made salt pop corn, nachos; the cake was also set out along with ice cream and chocolates. They could clearly here Damon rummaging around up stairs. Bonnie figured he was annoyingly getting comfy in the spare room.

"So what's the movie care bear?"

"Bring it on"

" whoop whoop"

"Wait wait we forgot the cola."

They both got up heading for the kitchen. Damon took this opportunity to come into the living room and change the DVD. He quickly closed all the curtains so it was pitch black too.

"Hmmm a nightmare on Elm Street me thinks!"

Making himself comfortable on the couch he downed some jack Daniels, he then dove into the nachos and popcorn. It frustrated him he couldn't tuck into his blood while Caroline was there and that she'd interrupted Bonnie and his quality time. They also really needed to work on her powers and devise a plan to get Katherine.

Caroline walked in utterly unimpressed breaking Damon out of his thoughts.

"Look dungeon boy get lost this is girly time unless you wanna see us do manicures and wear face masks?"

"All I wanna do is spend time with my favourite people and this is how I am treated?

"Listen dick Bonnie had been through a lot so whatever the hell this prank is your playing stop!"

"Maybe I just wanna take care of her Blondie bear! And now that she has me she doesn't need you or Elena."

Damon could admit to himself he already felt very possessive over Bonnie. He had done the minute he'd heard about grams. He figured they'd both lost so much because of Katherine and that bonded them. Not to mention she was the one thing that was truly his. Emily gave her to him to protect and that meant something.

"Oh please."

"No for real. Maybe me and Bonnie have more in common that you nuisances think. Sides don't you feel safer knowing Bonne isn't all alone in this house?"

"As appose to with a perve like you sure Damon"

"You know as a guest in my home you really are rude. Why my lovely Bonnie puts up with you I don't know. I think we need a house party to meet new friends."

Caroline huffed. The plan top get rid of Damon was going to have to be an extreme one. Bonnie and she would definitely need quality planning time and maybe reinforcements. What Bonnie was going to do in the meantime was beyond her. Taking her place on the couch she was quickly joined by Bonnie.

"Hey girlies I'm not comfy." Damon whined in Bonnie's ear getting up.

"Great he's leaving" Bonnie smiled triumphantly. This only turned into a frown when Damon plonked himself in between the two girls wrapping his arms around both of them but more possessively around Bonnie.

"Omg this is totally gross!"

"Understatement Bonnie."

"Hey I wasn't gross when we were dating or as I like to call it SUCKING...face." He winked at Caroline before turning to Bonnie and twirling strands of her hair in his fingers.

"Okay let's just watch the movie and can you chew any louder Damon?" Bonnie wished for drunk Damon now at least he'd been relatively quite in the bath.

"Yes, yes I can" he playfully nipped at her cheek.

"What do woman see in you really?" _apart from your unbelievably amazing looks_.

"Ask Caroline." He smirked his lopsided grin. Bonnie wondered how many girls had fallen for that grin.

Both girls simultaneously hit Damon upside the head before turning there attention back to the film as it started.

The movie started to play and both girls were greeted by the face of Freddy Krueger. Bonnie had hated this movie since Tyler and Matt had convinced the girls to watch it when they were 10. She'd cried herself to sleep wondering when Freddie would come into her dreams to torture her. Bonnie still hated the movie especially since she knew how possible the supernatural was.

Damon took advantage of both girl's clear fear and the dark, lowly growling in Caroline's ear and running his now prominent fangs gently across Bonnie's neck. This set them on screaming frenzy.

"What this isn't Bring it on?" Screamed Caroline.

"Well your quick to grasp" said Damon shocked by how slow she could be.

"Turn it off please" squealed Bonnie. She may have been a witch but she wasn't in the mood for Freddy Krueger her child hood tormentor.

Caroline turned on the lights while Bonnie realised she was cowering in Damon's chest. She looked up to see him smiling brightly.

"I think I just threw up a little." she said in disgust towards him, trying to break free of his grasp but he wouldn't let her. But inside she couldn't help feel warmed by his touch.

"Utterly charming little one but I assure you I'll have more than just an effect on your upchuck reflex if you give me a chance?"

"errrrrrrrrrrrrr get out that's it I can't take it Bonnie. I was wrong ignoring him isn't going to work!" the blonde nodded her head in defeat.

Damon ignored her dunking his finger into the perfectly iced cake Caroline had lovingly baked.

"Wow this takes like shit."

Before Damon could process the whole cake landed in his crotch. Little bits even managed to get on his messy locks and on his cheek.

"Hahahahahaha" Bonnie rolled off the couch onto the floor in hysterics, utterly elated by Caroline who soon joined her on the floor.

"Oh so funny! Damon grabbed the cola shaking it rapidly. He was not too old for this he thought.

" noooooooooo Damon !" Both girls warned.

Cola sprayed all over them both, drenching Caroline's baby blue dress and Bonnie's white tank.

That was it both girls tackled him going flying onto the couch toppling it over. Caroline pretended to throttle him.

"I can see your breasts quite clearly now Bonnie." he purred his appreciation.

Bonnie quickly squeezed her top so all the cola fell onto Damon's T-shirt. Damon easily pushed the girls off taking the opportunity to pin Bonnie to the floor underneath him. He gently licked soda off her cheek. Suddenly Caroline was on his back. It really amused him. He knew it would take no effort at all to move them both but it was kind of fun rolling around. All 3 were quickly broken out of there wrestling match however.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Dad" Bonnie squeaked realising her dad was now standing over the 3 of them.

"Mr Bennet" squirmed Caroline.

"Daddy in law." said Damon calmly smirking.


	3. Chapter 3: Common ground

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN: Okay here goes wanted to get them on common ground. I swear them practicing and bonding through magic will come soon. Also they will be heading off to find Katherine as well .I just thought the first few chapters should be them purely getting around that idea of living together and developing there friendship which will brew into something deeper as they go on . We'll also have more of people's reactions etc.**

Chapter 3: Common ground.

"Well is someone going to tell me what you three think you're doing and why some punk is on top of you calling me daddy-in law?"

"Actually Mr Bennet I um well I gotta jet so um pick you up for school tomorrow Bon." Caroline nervously looked at Bonnie before giving Damon a look that said I'll get you soon Mister.

Bonnie had never seen Caroline move so fast not even at cheer practice. Bonnie quickly detangled herself from a smirking Damon. Her hair was now full of icing and her top embarrassingly soaked through.

"Look dad this is Damon Salvatore he's a friend is all. He's Elena boyfriend's brother." She hoped throwing her reputable best friend into the mix would gain her points.

"A friend? You're practically having a ménage a toi on the floor with him?"

"Well HELL O Mr Bennet has a dirty wicked mind. No wonder you have such a naughty side Bonita! For the record though Victor I'm her boyfriend so rolling around on the floor is just one part of what we get up too."

Bonnie could not believe that Damon was still selling himself as her boyfriend but she couldn't stifle in her laugh. It was nice seeing someone get under her father's skin. She never seemed to be able to and for the most part he simply ignored her. The audacity of him thinking he could breeze in whenever he wanted got her immediately on Damon's side.

"What the hell did you say young man?"

"I said you have a dirty mind and I can have orgies with your daughter if I so chose to."

Damon moved further into Victor Bennets personal space.

"Look Daddio I've simply moved in to take care of your daughter. The three of us were just having fun, a simple food fight. I wanted to make her laugh because she's been through so much of late and she needs ME. Where have you been VIC?"

"Well I um..."

"He has a point dad!" she looked at Damon feigning shock that he had indeed a point.

"I mean where were you? If you were here then maybe..."

"She wouldn't have to find a new daddy or should I say sugar daddy like me?" Damon interrupted wiggling his eyebrows profusely.

"Right that's it punk!"

"Dad no!" Bonnie was now in between the fuming men. She attempted to push her father back since he was the one in real danger. Bonnie wondered why Damon just didn't compel him. At this point she'd do anything to get rid of her father but she guessed Damon just enjoyed this more.

"Look I can't believe I'm saying this but Damon's not in the wrong here. You are. You weren't even here from Grams funeral. I'm guessing you only turned up now because it's in between you waiting for your next plane out?"

"Well I heard errr Grams left this house in her will and..?"

"You assumed she left it to you?"Bonnie said in disbelief.

"Bonnie look I..."

"Well she didn't Victor!" Damon cut in. "it's Bonnies now!"

"Well I'm her guardian!"

"That's up for debate and can easily be fixed!"

Bonnie grabbed Damon's arm to calm him down. For the life of her however she did not know why he was so worked up.

"Look Bonnie I may not be around all the time but I'm telling you get this twit out of here!"

"No. My choice and he stays!" she smiled at Damon grateful he stuck up for her. He was a pain but he was a loyal pain.

Damon knew she hated her father, just like he hated his own thus this man storming into their lives really got under his skin. He also knew the man wouldn't leave not without compulsion. He didn't know if Bonnie would approve though and didn't want to push it now that he was finally allowed to stay with her. It was time to put on the charm he thought.

"Look Bonnie my sweet." he cupped her chin "why don't you let us big men talk for a bit okay?"

"Big men oh please!"

"No it's a good idea Bonnie let us men deal with this." her dad chimed.

"Sexist little shits!" she whispered grinning as Damon had obviously heard her and looked shocked at her profanities. Bonnie lay flat on her stomach on the landing at the top of the stairs. She tried desperately to hear the conversation.

"Look Mr Bennet I assure you all bravado aside I'm a responsible guy. I am very reputable in this town."

" hahahaha" Damon heard from upstairs with his hypersensitive hearing.

Rolling his eyes he continued "just ask Sherriff Forbes, Mr Alaric Salzmann the history teacher and the Gilberts. Even Grams loved me."

" pffft Grams loved Stefan. She thought he was sexy as hell." he heard Bonnies voice again.

"Now we know you can't or don't want to be here for Bonnie so she's safe with me."

"I guess if it's what she wants. Honestly I can't be here it was my wife who wanted to have kids I'm just not able to get that emotional."

"I knew it! But still how could he leave me with a stranger?" Damon heard her again.

"Well you're a fool then!"

"Maybe I am. Look I have to go but I will send money for the both of you."

"No need I can take care of MY girl! And you can come down now."

"Huh what I was just in the bathroom." She pouted innocently as she descended the stairs.

" mmmmhmmmmm"

"I guess you guys are okay here Bonnie. Underneath his strange sense of humour he's a keeper. I assume one day I'll get to call you my son in law even?"

" woah woah woah!"

"Most definitely!" Damon grinned from cheek to cheek.

Mr Bennet was half way out the door but Damon couldn't help it.

"Although I don't think I can wait till the wedding night to ravish this little kinky beast. I mean have you seen her lacy purple panties?"

" whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Damon eyes widened.

"Go now Victor and leave me and your daughter to It.!"

Damon turned round to a very amused little goddess.

"What?"

"Nothing just think you may have turrets but thanks for sticking up for me."

"Yeah well I could hardly have my sexy time with you if your dad was around or could I?" he stroked his chin.

Bonnie playfully smacked his chest. "I'm off to have a shower. Try to entertain yourself without any blood recipes."

"err I don't think so little pixie. Look at me. I'm sticky and Caroline's shitty cake is literally glued to my hair. My messy locks are part of my appeal Bonnie and that girl ruined it. Seriously she should stick to cheerleading domestic goddess I think not."

Damon dashed up the stairs at vampire speed heading for the shower leaving a trail of his clothing on the stairs.

"Hell no!" Bonnie used her powers to switch the water to freezing cold. Before she knew it however a dripping wet Damon in only his boxers was clamped around her body.

" aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh nooooooooooooo" zooming up the stairs Damon held them both under the shower till Bonnie eventually caved in and turned it hot. Stroking Bonnies wet locks Damon grinned a wolfish smile looking straight through Bonnie's top."

"You know if freaks me out when you do that."

"Why just admiring the beauty?"

"I'm hardly beautiful that's Elena department."

"Please I've seen Elena in the mornings hair all rustled up from no doubt banging my brother it's not pretty!"

" eeewww don't say that I can't picture them having sex."

"I know it's like thinking about your mum and dad doing it!"

"You know they are gonna freak when they find out your here?" drying each other off Bonnie changed into her oversized Timberwolves jersey. She wore that and a pair of panties. She was surprised she knew Damon was quite a sexually charged person but she was still comfy in so little around him now. Damon changed into his grey shirt leaving it open and yanking his pants on. Bonnie bounced on the bed followed by Damon.

"Your Grams really have a crush on Stefan?"

"It was more than a crush. I bet if she was still here she'd totally fight Elena for him."

"Please after she met me I'm sure she forgot all about Stefan. Although he could have done with an older woman. He needs that to suit his brooding persona. You know a lady he can sit by the fireplace with and quote poetry to and all."

"Haaha you really didn't know Grams. She was far from that. She was wild strong and fearless. She was never afraid to make a statement. She probably would have been your type.

"What dominating and feisty, kind who could consume your soul? Coz you know i know another girl like that." He stared deep in Bonnies emerald eyes.

Bonnie completely missed what he was getting at. She was never used to guy's compliments so she never knew when she was actually getting them. She simply continued

"Something like that. She was always out partying and at protests. Never cared what people thought either. Bit like you."

Damon bounced off the bed moving towards her CD collection. Tossing the ones he disproved of into the bin.

"Hey!"

"Taylor swift really?"

"It's Elena's"

"God that's so unattractive but it now makes sense why she and Stefan fit so well. He has the album too and Miley circus."

"Cyrus honey" god he was amusing and cute when he didn't know stuff.

"I swear he always acts like he should disown me but I'm the one with real cause for embarrassment. Bingo nine inch nails, pretty hate machine. My kinda girl!"

Damon plopped the cd in before they continued to chat on her bed.

"Your dad sucks btw!"

"Yep! I mean I can't believe him. You practically told him we were having sex and it barely fazed him. Were you close to your dad?"

"No he was a pompous arse who only cared about what the town thought. He was obsessed with catching things that went bump in the night. Thought a real man should go fight when all he did was sit with Stefan and read books."

They must have talked for hours finally calming down and really listening to each other. Bonnie turned on the light so she could go brush her teeth. She then realised Damon was fast asleep, cuddling her favourite teddy gizmo the gremlin.

_How could something so manic be so adorable she thought? He really isn't as bad ass as he makes out. The guy can really listen when he wants._

She noted before brushing her teeth and then finding her Polaroid camera and taking a snap. She placed it on the wall next to the pictures of all her friends. Bonnie then took off Damon's shirt and pants so he could get comfortable. She then pulled the sheets over the both of them.

"Nigh night menace!"

Damon mumbled although he was fully awake the minute he heard a snap. He pulled her into his chest again thinking he was so going to get away with this every night.

Bonnie woke up stretching and cringing when she almost hit Damon in the face. She found he had one arm clasped around her and the other firmly griping gizmo the gremlin. She had had the second best night's sleep ever. It was sooo hot this summer and Damon's cold temperature really relaxed her. She may just let him stay in her room another night.

Bonnie took on board Damon's peaceful expression as he slept. His long eye lashes flickering slightly and his lips curled in a pout. She decided it was a perfect opportunity to annoy the old vampire. Bonnie decided to amuse him with her pillow trick. Quietly taking one of her pillows she cut it up and began to float the feathers. She then aimed them at Damon's chest.

Damon felt something incredibly soft attacking his chest.

" mmmmmmmmmm Bonnie" he awoke to find it was invasion of the feathers.

"Wakey wakey Damey!"

Bonnie jumped up and down on the bed her jersey riding up to Damon's amusement.

"Stop hahahaha I mean hehehe it hahaha little hehehe witch!"

" awwwwwww you laugh like the cutest girl ever!" Bonnie now increased the tickling on his feet.

" Bon nnni iiieee noooo"

"Surrender to your Queen vampire!" Bonnie said trying to imitate a villain's voice.

"Never! But you can be my Queen" Damon grabbed her tickling her sliding his hand under her jersey.

"What do you have to say now witch?"

"I say hehehe you hehe have are amazingly sweet and cuddly when you giggle and I think Stefan should know about this little weakness."

"You wouldn't!" he looked at her with shock.

"Call my bluff" she teased smiling devilishly at him.

Damon finally got off her holding his hands up in surrender. He then caught sight of her picture of him asleep with gizmo on her wall. He was slightly embarrassed to be holding a teddy but it warmed him to know he was up there with all her friends. Whether that was a conscious decision on her part or not didn't matter.

Bonnie leaped off the bed and began to shoo Damon. "I need to get ready for school."

Damon walked over to her closet picking out a black t-shirt that said don't touch this and a pair of grey skinny jeans.

"Here perfection."

"So now you're my fashion guru as well? Never tell a girl how to dress."

"I sure as hell will. I see you eyeing that purple lace midriff top and little jersey skirt. No way honey, my viewing pleasure only!"

"Oh please out you go. Come on shoo." she giggled at his protectiveness or whatever it was.

"Oh by the way Caroline will be by in a bit, try not to indulge in another food fight. We have to get to school on time. Some of us are subject to the concept of detention."

"Hey hey hey you two were the ones who went all rock wrestler on me. I felt abused and man handled and no one wants to council me on it. Oh and don't get a ride home with Caroline on the way back. I'll be picking you up. I need to go to the shop pick some stuff out to personalise this place. You know bit of Damon style!"

"Oh please you are not painting this house black that really is all there is to Damon style right?"

"If you'd ever indulged me and visited me in my bed room at the boarding house you'd know I have great style and ideas thank you very much! Also we'll stop by the new apothecary. We'll need some ingredients for some spells. I have a few witchy lessons already planned for you. I've only been here two days so I didn't want to start anything till we got settled. I think we are good now but don't start asking about Katherine yet. I will tell you when we are ready for that."

"Okay Damon but I'm struggling here. Are you dad, boyfriend? Or teacher?"

"We can roll pay a few out see what sticks. I'm thinking I can be your sugar daddy who teaches you about the wonders of the world. Each day can be a new and sexy lesson?"

Damon then marched downstairs to cook a hearty breakfast for his witch. He also had so much to do today the list was endless.

Ding ding ding.

Damon pranced over to the door knowing full well who it was.

"Blonde bear come on in!"

Caroline handed Damon a slip of paper.

"A gift for me? You know Bonnie said you'd be the first of her friends to accept what we have together."

"It's a dry cleaning bill doofous. That baby doll dress was brand new."

"Firsly if you weren't all rar rar girl power yesterday your dress would be fine. Secondly you owe me 500 dollars, 50 for trying to poison me with that cake and 450 for my hair. Now shut ya face and take a seat. Bonnie will not be leaving without breakfast."

Caroline watched as Damon made a mess. Frying greasy bacon and eggs and over buttering toast. He then grilled some mushrooms and tomatoes and plonked a plate in front of her.

"Gross!"

"It's called real food hun try coming off slim fast you'll really love it!"

"Come on care bear chop chop lets go." Bonnie ran down the stairs ready to get to school and minimise Caroline and Damon's time together. The two were funny but she genuinely thought Caroline might kill him. Stab him to death with her high heels or something. She chuckled to herself.

"Nuh huh breakfast time."

"Yeah Bon your hubby made you breakfast." she teased.

Bonnie sat down huffing before gobbling up her breakfast and Caroline's share too.

"Bon that's so unattractive."

"I think its sexy as! I'll let you in on a secret blonde men don't like stick insects we like a girl who can eat sensibly."

"Yeah men always say that but its total shit lie!" Bonnie and Caroline headed out to her blue Porsche.

"Behave my sweet! And have a lovely day." they heard Damon call out clearly amused at himself.

The drive to school was relatively pleasant. It was mainly Caroline laughing her face off as Bonnie explained to her what happed with her dad.

"I can't believe he did that. He royally fucks me off but that's funny. You dad deserved it babe! Hey I wanted to ask do Stefan and Elena know about your little visitor."

"God no! But it should make today eventful."

"You know her highness will be soooooooo jealous. A Salvatore on each arm I think not."

Bonnie and Caroline soon parked the car and trudged up to the school doors and into the corridor to get their books.

"Well come on care bear let's begin this boring day!"

"At least we only have lessons till lunch today and we get to stare at sexy Alaric Salzmann!"

"Don't you mean Matt Donovan?"

"I love Matt but Salzmann is filed away in the spank bank!"

"I really don't wanna know anymore."

Damon dumped the dishes in the sink, quickly heading up to grab a few things he then went out to his mustang which was now safely parked in Bonnie's garage. Adorned in his usual black t-shirt, dark wash jeans, biker boots and leather jacket, Damon's first stop was the printers and then the mall. Entering the mystic mall supermarket Damon began to raid the alcohol aisle.

_Hmmmm Malibu, cola, lemonade, Smirnoff and maybe some Pina colada. What else can I find? Yes I'll totally make her raspberry mojitos. Now where's the apple Marti mix? Oh there you and Jack D as well why yes jump into by cart please. Hmmm beers ohhh is that a keg? Yummy Oh and vodka shots wehey. Let's see maybe some jager bombs too. OH MY GOD absinth. I wonder if I should get her some food to water this all down?_

Damon finally made it to the counter, where rows of woman were admiring him and wondering how he could carry so much all in one go.

"Ladies" he winked. Rolling his eyes as they giggled. _I wouldn't catch Bonnie acting like that she is a real woman trapped in a sexy school girl body. _

"ID please honey buns!"

_Well I never_ Damon was soo glad he was good with Photoshop as he handed the lady his ID.

Bonnie and Caroline took their seats. This was the last class of the day and finally with Stefan and Elena. She noticed immediately that Stefan was staring at her worry etched on his pretty little face. She soon figured he could smell Damon all over her. To tell the truth even she'd noticed the cologne smell that lingered on her too.

"Hey Bon" he gently nudged her. "We need to talk. What's been going on?"

"Well I'm guessing you know about Damon huh?"

"DAMON what about him?" Elena barged into the conversation.

"He's been hanging with Bonnie!" chimed Caroline thinking she should let Bonnie mention the whole living arrangement thing herself. She just wanted Elena to know she knew first.

"I know he's been unstable at the moment. I hope to god he didn't harm or upset you Bonnie. You are okay aren't you? Came Stefan's concerned voice.

"When exactly did he hang with you? And why does Caroline know before me?"

"Okay okay guys take your seats and try to pay attention." Said Mr. Salzmann, knowing full what they were probably talking about. "Let's keep the vamp talk out of the classroom." he whispered in Elena and Stefan's ears.

The Lesson went rapidly. Caroline had rushed off to talk to Matt so it was just Elena, Stefan and Bonnie.

"So what is going on Bonnie? When did you see Damon? Is he okay? He should be with me. Me and Stefan." she corrected.

"Um well I kind of saw him the night before last. He was drunk and he asked me to take him home so I did. I accidently invited him into the house and an hour later he was back at my place. Next morning he kind of, well he's living with me I think." She said nervously.

"Wait you accidently invited him in?" said Stefan thinking Damon must have used some great interpretation skills to gain that invite.

"Hey did you just chuckle at me Stefan. I thought you were worried."

"I was but you know it's just my brothers never done anything like this. Moving himself in means you've obviously made a big impression on him. I mean he never tried to do it to Elena. Also someone else has to put up with my brother its kind of funny."

Elena poked him in the chest. "But deadly serious at the same time." He added for his girlfriends benefit adorning his serious face.

They all started to walk down the corridor and it was the strangest thing ever.

"Woop woop Bonnie it's gonna be great."

"yeah Bon I'm there we totally gonna crank it up""

"Bring it on!"

"Your totally aces babe!" were only some of the comments.

"What is going on?" the three of them chimed while Bonnie was just embarrassed by all the attention.

"OH MY GOD!" Caroline ran up. "Have you seen this? They were in each of the students lockers. They must have been posted when we were in class.

Stefan crinkled his forehead in thought leaning over Bonnies shoulder while Caroline bobbed up at down and Elena waited patiently.

Bonnie opened up the black envelop that had confidential. No adults. Fancily written in silver on the front .Opening it up she found a leaflet. It was pink and purple on black paper. There was also a grey scale photo of Damon winking holding a beer and one of Bonnie from a year ago at a party she got a little drunk at. Stefan read aloud

"Damon and Bonnie's house party! 9:00! Be there bitches!"

"OMG!" screeched Bonnie

"I'm in" yelled Caroline.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go see what he's up to?" prodded an eager Elena

"Well in a 150 years I never!" said Stefan.

**AN: so hope it was okay. Damon's going to have to work hard to make sure none of the adults find out about this. Also he's not that much older looking than the rest so I'm not going to have the students thinking its gross he's staying with Bonnie. Anyways next chapter will be party time. It will be drunken Damon of course but with his own partner in crime, Miss Bonnie Bennet. Also see how Stefan and Elena react to it all. Finally I do promise this whole story is not going to be in Bonnie's house lol**


	4. Chapter 4:Last WO man standing!

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN: Okay so Bonnie wild child comes out to play :) I know I make Damon immature but I find him extra charming like that :) His mature side will be more key when it comes to Katherine though. Sorry I haven't updated in a while just wanted to work on it and make it good. I made it longer though to compensate. Music:Rihannah- Rude boy, Cage the elephant- ain't no rest for the wicked, Keesha turner- Passion and Electrovamp-I don't like the vibe in the VIP. Also Dream v the Real thing will be updated ASAP promise :) **

Chapter 4: last WO man standing!

Bonnie ran out of the school halls as fast as she could, searching the parking lot for Damon, her personal mischief maker.

"Bonnie wait! Wait up!" Elena struggled to keep up as Stefan just strolled casually out.

Bonnie didn't have to look long; all she had to do was follow the crowd of male cheers and giggling girls that had appeared around Damon's blue mustang. She could hear some of the girl's comments.

"Oh my god he's too fit"

"I know he's like a model"

"He's such a bad boy I wanna jump him right now!"

"It's not fair! Bonnie sure is a lucky girl. I knew she was cool we should ask her for guy tips later."

Pushing through she found Damon lazing casually against his car. He had his radio full blast playing cage the elephant ain't no rest for the wicked. He seemed to have noticed her straight away adorning his slanted smirk and wriggling his finger urging her to come forward.

"And here is my little honey pie now!"

He soon enveloped Bonnie in his embrace stroking her cheek. Damon was all about claiming Bonnie. He wanted everyone to know she was his and he was not going to be subtle about it.

"It was all her idea you know, Princess Elena may grab all your attention but this ones the wild child I tell ya!"

"Hey Bon you didn't mention you were dating Damon?" came a shocked Tyler and a confused Matt.

"Well that's because we've been keeping it on the down low enjoying as much personal time together." Damon butted in pulling Bonnie closer to him. "But we thought this house party could be a kind of coming out party of sorts."

"Yeah as in he's gay." she chimed.

"She's so full of jokes but don't panic darling there's no need to be embarrassed about us and make up silly stories. We make a cute couple don't we?" He asked the crowd.

Some boys were clearly jealous that Damon had managed to get Bonnie as no one else could. Bonnie had always been an untouchable girl even to Matt and Tyler who she was so close to. Other boys just started to whistle as they were happy Bonnie was happy. They also reasoned that now that she's started dating, if she and Damon broke up they'd have chance. The girls were also excited for Bonnie, they could never be jealous as Bonnie was too nice a person unlike Elena the queen bee. They also wondered how they could get a guy like Damon.

Damon's eyes immediately went up to the school stairs as he heard Elena running his way calling his name.

_Wow is her voice always so winey? It's like a dog whistle ow!_

Stefan was still walking slowly and nonchalantly towards him. Damon quickly grabbed Bonnie's hand intertwining his with hers.

"Okay guy's time for us to jet, need to set up for one of the best nights of your lives n all." He pushed Bonnie into the passenger seat.

"Excuse you." she muttered before putting on her seatbelt.

"Oh my god Stefan did you see that? They totally ignored us."

_More like you my beloved._

He did love her, truly he did but he was slightly amused at it all. Damon running full speed away from Elena was refreshing indeed.

"Elena I doubt they heard you." He tried to comfort.

"Stefan Salvatore your both vampires, you hear everything."

"Okay so he heard you, look don't you think it's kind of nice my brother not always in the way?" he caressed her hair tenderly "Enjoy it. I know he's unpredictable and manic but I can't explain it, it's like my guts telling me no matter what he gets up to he won't be harming Bonnie."

"Your gut told you all that?"

Stefan embraced his frantic love. "Just relax okay?"

"Are you on drugs? You never relax where's your brooding forehead when we need it?"

Stefan laughed at his pouting girlfriend who instantly began to chuckle too.

"We've switched places haven't we? I'm being a little OTT. Look let's just drop by and ask about the party and see if we can help out, maybe buy food and drinks for it?"

"One thing I know about my brother is that drinks will not be a problem."

Elena stepped into Stefan's vintage red car as he held the door open for her.

Before Bonnie knew it they were blazing their way over to their place.

"A party, a party Damon! And how long are you going to keep up this we're in a relationship malarkey." She hit him in the chest eyeing him with annoyance.

"Hush my love! Remember what you told me last night?"

_And I'll keep it up until we actually are in a relationship and I no longer have to pretend ha! Wait I want a relationship with Bonnie is that why I keep acting this way? Makes sense to me!_

"That you are a menace?"

"No you little comedienne, about grams? You said she was off the charts wild and untamed. Don't you want to know what that's like?"

_Oh god he has a point. I hate when he has a point, he looks so damn smug about himself but it could be fun. Grams told me so much of what she used to get up to and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to try it all. _

"Oh please ancient one! If I went wild you wouldn't know what to do with yourself." Bonnie leant into Damon's personal space breathing on his face, inches from his lips. "I have a fire within me sugar lips, a beast that's caged up and the only reason I don't unleash it is because you cannot handle it."

Damon's breath momentarily hitched. The thought of something fiery and pent up in Bonnie was sure making him hot under the collar. She was so sexy and so close to his lips he just wanted to kiss her then and there. Shame he was driving though.

"Intriguing but highly unbelievable." He put up his cool exterior pretending that she hadn't shaken him up with her confidence and invasion of his personal space.

"Okay last man or should I say woman standing wins."

"Wins what exactly?"

"I win you have to be nice to Stefan. I mean so sickly sweet and brotherly."

" awwwww Bonnie Bennet I don't know if it's stupid or cute that you think you can beat me? So when I win you have to indulge me in wild kinky sex."

"Damon it's a bet not an alternate reality." but Bonnie inwardly wondered what it would be like.

"Okay picture of you naked or at the very least topless?"

"Please try again"

"Kiss me tongues n all?"

Bonnie gulped, Damon was looking at her like she was the most valuable and coveted thing on the planet. He was also licking his rosy lips.

_Wow is he that eager for little me? What's wrong with him? Is it just because he can't have Elena?_

"I'll accept that bet since I will win anyways. Pinkie promise?" she held out her pinkie.

Damon obliged. "Hahaha I got Damon Salvatore to pinkie promise I'm a total legend." Bonnie chimed playing with the dials on Damon's radio.

"Cute but I'll gag you before you ever have a chance to tell a soul."

Bonnie literally skipped up the porch steps singing and doing cheerleader moves

"D D D Damon S S S Salvatore you gonna lose for sure, you gonna lose for sure. When I win this bet, Stefan's gonna be impressed. You gonna pay the price, you gonna have to be nice."

She wiggled her hips and Damon was monetarily hypnotised. Bonnie then caught him off guard running up and jumping into his arms. Damon caught her with ease wrapping her legs around his waist. She leaned near his ear and whispered.

"awwww you have no idea what you've got yourself into vampire."

Damon held on too her not wanting to let her down but she started to wiggle in annoyance and if he didn't put her down now he was going to have serious problems downstairs.

Damon opened the front door.

"Wait when did you get house keys?" she pouted in curiosity.

"You think you are the only one with magic tricks." he smiled down at her kissing her forehead.

Heading into the house Bonnie was shocked at the transformation. Damon had moved everything of value to the locked garage. The floor was now hugely spacious in each room. The kitchen had been converted into a glossy black cocktail bar. It was covered in an assortment of alcohol that Damon had bought along with those he'd raided from grams alcohol cabinet. There was also a keg. Fairly lights were sprinkled everywhere lighting the whole house up and the lights were dimmed down. Outside in the garden there were more lights and it looked like a DJ was hired and would be setting up later. Damon had even hired a Jacuzzi which Bonnie thought was ridiculous but intriguing.

"I figured you could use a silencer spell, saw it in your Grams grimoire, that way no one outside of the house or garden will be able to hear a peep?"

"Damon I will admit this is all a little impressive." She twirled around taking everything in.

"See Damon style is not something that should be mocked."

"One thing though. Do you plan on just inebriating us puny humans or have you got some food to lace our stomachs with?"

"Such weaklings you cannot deny it." Damon opened the cupboard. "I have nachos, dips, cheetos, chocolates, ice cream and I'm putting in a huge order to dominos and china garden takeaway, Satisfactory?"

"Your Queen is mildly pleased." she joked.

"Well pleasure to be of service." Damon bowed before taking her hand and kissing it.

Ring ring

"For the love of Lucifer! Bonnie who is it now?" Damon stomped to the door.

"Well well well if it isn't Blondie bear, come in I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" he said sarcastically.

"I'm not staying I didn't have your number nor do I want it, so I thought I'd stop by and find out the dress code.

Damon rolled his eyes "hot as fuck!"

" gotcha!"

"How is that remotely helpful?"came Bonnie's voice struggling to see over Damon's shoulder.

"I'll come by a bit earlier if you like? Help chose your outfit?"

"Uh no please if Bonnie starts dressing like you I'll be very upset"

"What you trying to say?"

"Remember that mustard yellow dress you tried to wear to the founder's auction? I don't think we have to say more do we?" he patted her head condescendingly.

Caroline crossed her arms in annoyance and Damon imitated.

"Not that I should do you any favours after that but" she huffed "her royal highness and lovely Stefan are heading up the driveway right now."

"Okay blonde bear come by anytime."

He screamed making sure Elena could here. He had no interest in her anymore. Any feelings he had for her he'd deflected onto her till her got Katherine back, when he realised who Katherine really was those feelings too crumbled. However he loved to show Stefan Elena's ridiculous behaviour. Did she really think he was stupid? He completely noticed her jealous antics and her want for attention from both brothers. He just played dumb. Damon smiled at Elena widely as she approached the front door; He then started to close the door on Elena's face.

Elena marched up the steps; she was only here to help with the party preparations but was instantly irritated when she tried to get in the house and Damon's arm shot up blocking her.

"God talk about a party crasher. Did you get an invite? I think not and I don't believe you're invited in little brother."

"What you won't invite your only brother into your new home, bit rude Damon." Stefan smiled intrigued to get in and see what Damon had done. He really couldn't picture it, would he have his own room, would he have personalised the house? What did Damon moving into shielas place entail?

"Damon in 145 years I've never known you to move in with a girl and still with such a special occasion you didn't even notify me?"

"Oh so you think you're the only persons company I desire? Look I'll get Bon Bon to invite you in later but there are conditions dear brother." Damon was enjoying this, it was weird this playfulness both ways. Usually it was Damon always making remarks to get under Stefan's skin about Elena, but now they were just having light fun.

"Alright what are the conditions" Stefan couldn't help but play along. It was easy to relax around Damon when he didn't feel he was after Elena.

"Condition one: Go home and change, the dress code is sexy as fuck and you are not meeting the requirements. Start by washing that product out of your hair. I also think you need a face mask. I hear after ten minutes you'll look more refreshed and less wrinkly. Another thing that's bugged me for a century and a half boy is that I'd like a bit more colour on you, maybe purple or blue? I mean who you trying to fool blacks my thing."

"God now you're giving Stefan fashion advice as well?" Bonnie popped up by Damon's shoulder. He was too darn tall.

"Be quite darling I'm setting ground rules."

"You don't know what a rule is." She chastised but was cut short as his finger went over her lips.

"Condition two: if we are to invite you in later you will have to wipe your feet and take off the girl." He gestured to Elena who was shooting daggers out of her eyes.

"Condition three: I will want a house gift. If this is such a big deal as you say then you should get me something special. You've never given me anything special." Damon faked being hurt. "not since we were kids and you gave me your stupid saliva ridden teddy bear, like I wanted that or you're stupid drawings of you and me holding hands. You should have seen him Bon you think he's all sex appeal now , one look at a baby photo and you'll be put off for life. Oh and the way he clung to me with his clammy baby hands, Bon it was like having my own personal stalker. Not to mention the drooling all over me and hacking and giggling in my face. Seriously you girlies think he's all smart and poetic now. When he was a kid the only words he could say till her was 4 years old were I love you Damie. It was sick. You were a peculiar child!"

shit _what's this tangent about? Damn now he's gonna know I actually remember our childhood. He was a cool brother though and I did enjoy his pictures and him hanging out with me. No shut up! Not good Damon not good! I already see that smile on his face. Oh god now he's trying to fight it and he looks constipated. _

"Damon are you serious." Stefan looked at his brother enjoying the brotherly banter and that he actually did remember stuff from their childhood. He'd missed this for a century and a half. His brother had always been light hearted with him when they were human but when he became a vampire he took things to a sinister level. This silly innocent stuff was music too his ears.

_Maybe living with Bonnie is the best thing for him but what's this about them being girl friend and boyfriend? Damon's never been one to put labels on things or look like he's been taken._

"Dead serious and put some thought into it brother and please don't buy me some stupid diary!"

Elena was now annoyed at both boys who were ignoring her and tripping down memory lane. Stefan didn't even seem to want to get Damon away from Bonnie. _Grrrrrrrrr _she bashed into Damon's chest but he stayed firm.

"Let me in! Bonnie Bonnie BONNIE!"

"Fuck do you mind you are making me deaf. Now down kitty I was just playing you can come back later but for now shooo!"

"Stefan!"

"Sorry Elena I'm not invited in yet, not much I can do."

_and I don't really want to. Something is changing with him. He's still immature and mildly insane but still he's genuinely full of life and not in a trying to fool everyone into thinking he's happy way. _

"You let caro in!"

"Her nickname is blonde bear do you not know anything? and well boohoo!"

Stefan shook his head genuinely astonished at what was going on. Damon seemed to have no interest in pleasing, let alone getting along with Elena. It was cause enough for celebration and he did want his brother back_. _

_Maybe I should get him a present I know he's just messing but maybe it'll be nice. _

Elena dragged Stefan off the porch

"Come on Stef we should go get ready."

"Elena it's 4:00 in the afternoon?"

Damon shut the door smiling at himself. "Now where were we?"

"You know Elena doesn't do well being ignored."

"My heart bleeds truly it does."

"I thought you care for Elena? I mean no offence it's not a secret that you like her."

_Seriously does she really think that? What's it take for her to realise I like her? I mean I spend most of my life in her company now. Come on Bonnie Bennet I cannot admit it out loud! _

"Now come here you might as well learn something." He gestured towards the bar. "What's your favourite cocktail?"

"Margarita's, Pina coladas, Strawberry Daiquiris, Raspberry mojitos and I also like tequila." Damon looked at her stunned but also impressed. He was becoming more and more eager to see Bonnie's darker side. He'd glimpsed it in her when she did magic and it had captured him instantly.

Bonnie could see he was astonished; she placed her hands on his chest and got on her tiptoes up to his ear.

"Hey Damon you ever had a screaming orgasm?"

Damon had to control himself at her words but calmed himself when he realised she was talking about a cocktail.

_Wow its fun making him uncomfortable, taste of your own sexy medicine Salvatore._

"Hey i told you when I'm wild I'm off the hook! Grams liked sex on the beach can you make that?"

"Well of course I can and may I add the more I hear about her I'm very impressed."

Damon felt genuine happiness at her smile. He liked making her feel good as it made him feel better. He got to work on the cocktail.

"Okay so you put in a bit of Peach schnapps." He instructed and watched her pour it in. She looked sincerely interested, teaching her was fun. "Right now some vodka and then a bit of orange juice. Where's the cranberry juice?"

"Here you go."Bonnie held it up. She was concentrating so hard it was pretty cute.

"Right put it in then and the lemon juice. Now the ice cubes and" he began to peel an orange. He put one wedge in Bonnie's mouth and the other on the glass. He at vampire speed made himself a glass.

"To your grams." he clinked her glass.

Bonnie couldn't help it she hugged him. This night was going to be good. She felt like it honoured her grams and that Damon understood what she really needed right now. She could say it she kind of needed him too.

They played around with her CD collection picking out stuff for the party and setting up the food. They then went up to Bonnie's room. They both jumped on her bed. Bonnie picked up grams spell book and found the silencer spell holding it up to Damon.

"Wow she must have had loads of parties and look here there's a message. Dear Bonnie, I know it may seem like I'm always pushing you to work hard on your spells, but the truth is I'm so proud of everything you do. I only say it because I know you are capable of great things, remarkable things. More than that darling I want you to have fun and be happy and I hope to the sprits above you use this spell often and forever. Love Grams."

She read aloud while Damon played with her hair. He didn't have to say anything they just enjoyed the comfortable moment before she began the spell.

"Okay I'll need a pair of headphones, a bowl and some candles."

Damon held them out. "Way ahead of you!"

"Okay so place the headphones in the bowl and drop the wax in. The bowl began to smoke. Silence silence is what we desire. Make it so outside of this home no noise can travel, so that our secret will not unravel." The headphones shattered into blue smoke and momentarily it created a blue force field around the house. It was so instant people would think they imagined it.

"Looks like the shields up."Damon said proudly of her.

"Oh my gods look at the time. Its 8:00 we should get ready."

Elena stood in front on the floor length mirror in Stefan's room. She wore a purple knee length dress and matching stilettos. Her eyes were done Smokey and her hair was left down and straight. Stefan entered the room ruffling the collar of his shirt. He wore a royal blue silky shirt and black jeans; he also had washed the product out of his hair.

"You look great Stefan!" Elena kissed his lips softly. "Where were you by the way? I heard shuffling in the attic."

"You look amazing as ever." he wrapped his hands round her waist. "And I just had to get something from the attic is all. Ready to go?"

"Yes we so need to go watch those two!"

"Or we could have fun" her twirled Elena around as she giggled.

Bonnie quickly got dressed and ran to the door as frantic knocking could be heard. She'd already put music on in the house and signalled the DJ to start outside. Opening the door Bonnie was flooded with the entire Mystic falls teen population.

"Food and drinks over there and aces DJ outside. Make ya selves at home." She said loud but nervously. She was used to being in the background behind Caroline and Elena.

Within seconds of saying that people were already on the dance floor and drinking punch. She quickly caught site of Stefan and Elena.

"Hey guys" she hugged Elena as they commented each other on their outfits. "Stefan I need a word." pulling Stefan to the side she ignored Elena's confused face. "Okay so here's the deal. I made a bet with Damon that the last person standing wins. You have to help me win okay because the prize is he'll be nice to you."

"Hehehe he must really believe he'll win. I'm most definitely in!"

"Good now how are you with cocktails? I think you should play barman."

"Hey no problem, playboy mansion 1995 I made the best cocktails ever. Pamela Anderson and Carmen Electra loved me for it."

Bonnie and Stefan couldn't help but laugh out loud at that which didn't go unnoticed by Elena. Bonnie ushered Stefan over to the bar.

"Hey hey guys attention cocktails made to order!" They all rushed and girl's giggles as Stefan did his fancy cocktail swirling moves.

_Wow this is fun I see why Damon's always buzzed. _

"Oh my god Bonnie do you know how amazing this party is? The whole population of school is talking about it. They are all having a wild time and are already eying the Jacuzzi." Caroline said in her bubbly and over excited voice. She was wearing a baby blue strapless dress that was just above her knees with white stilettos. Matt just laughed as she bobbed up and down while still holding his hand.

"Thanks Care Bear and cheers!" they raised their cocktail glasses and downed them.

Damon went for a shower his mind spiralling with thoughts of Bonnie. He really needed to cool down. He was excited about the prospect of winning and couldn't stop thinking about it. He liked that he and Bonnie were becoming good friends and were so comfortable with flirting with each other and being playful. However he was beginning to doubt that it could only be friendship, not on his side at least. In an effort to worm into her life and feel needed by someone Damon had let Bonnie worm into his heart. She was the kind of girl he should have married when he was human. She was sweet, kind and loyal. She also took care of him. No other girl would do that. They all wanted to take him home but would they really help a drunken him take a bath and clean him up like she had. She was also fierce and reprimanding if need be and she made him sweat and work for things.

The more time he was spending with Bonnie, the less he wanted to go after Katherine. He was becoming less bitter. He also didn't want Bonnie in danger. Now the only thing more perfect would be to get his brother back. Damon finished lathering himself up. He showered walked out of the bathroom in just his towel and He could already hear the blazing DJ out in the garden and realised most of high school population were out in the garden and down stairs.

_Wow they were eager they were all exactly on time. Well the bell of the ball has to be late and I'll have to find Bonnie. No guys getting his paws on her tonight or ever. _

Damon blazed into his room diving into the closet he pulled out a black T, leather jacket, grey jeans and biker boots as per usual. Turning around his jaw dropped. Spiralled out on his bed was Bonnie Bennet. She'd had one or two drinks already he could tell.

Bonnie was wearing sexy black lace ups wedges, which drew attention to her smooth caramel skin. Her hair was left down in curly black ringlets cascading down. She wore a corset shaped rose print dress. Her lips were tinted with red lip gloss. Her eyes were outlined dark and made the emerald colour of her eyes pop. Her eyeliner also flicked out a subtle Egyptian style. She also wore black bangles and a black leather studded bracelet.

_Hot! Damn! Fuck! She looks good. Rock chick is goooood on her. _

"Hey don't party without me little witch plus your making it_ easier for me to win?_

"Nuh huh you must drink exactly what I drink and as much as I drink for it to be fair. Now shut up kiss me quick?"

Damon leaned in closing his eyes and realised a drink was being pushed against his lips.

_Damn this girl and her cocktail names! _

Damon removed his leather jacket and put it on her.

_Hell yes so suits her._

"Shall we?" he looped his arm with hers and went down the stairs.

"Shit she looks hot!" he heard Tyler grunt.

Caroline rushed over "well hello hottie and the leather jacket makes it even better. Did I forget to mention earlier that dress is off the chains hot? Hell even Stefan was momentarily in aw, so was Matt."

Damon guided Bonnie straight to the cocktail bar and saw his brother being a bar man.

"Step to the side lets show them double moves."

They both began to knock out cocktails and shots like there was no tomorrow as everyone cheered.

"So do I meet the standards brother?" Stefan asked wondering if his brother noticed he's made an effort.

"Twirl for me!" Damon said in all seriousness.

"Oh and here's your gift"

"Huh" Damon tore through the wrapped present eagerly trying to hide excitement. What he found was a bottle of wine but what was wrapped around it was more interesting.

"This teddy bear is still alive!" He looked at the dishevelled century old bear that his brother insisted he hold onto as a child.

_Huh I always did like it. Wait no shush stop it! _He patted his brother on the back and they both didn't know what to do with themselves.

"Can we please do some shots before I lose my mid!" Damon whined.

"Wait wait wait you have to catch up with me I've already had a margarita, beer and a kiss me quick. You have to as well or we won't be even." She prodded him.

"Like it's gonna help you." He shook his head at her and downed the cocktails. "Okay tequila time."

Damon handed Stefan, Elena Caroline, Tyler and Matt and anyone who he could grab a tequila shot and lime.

"Guys I think we shouldn't drink so much!" Elena warned in a motherly tone.

"Oh shut up mum and drink!" Damon reprimanded before rubbing his nose against Bonnies neck as she giggled.

_Oh my god did he call me mum? Does he not find me attractive anymore?_

"Yeah mummy bear even dads having fun." chimed Bonnie ruffling Stefan's hair.

She was feeling way buzzed and was ready for some serious dancing. "Care bear lets go outside now."

She dragged Caroline with one hand and Damon with the other. As soon as they got outside don't like the vibe in the VIP came on and Bonnie and Damon twirled around as everyone made room for them. Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist as she ground into his crotch repeatedly, swaying to the rhythm. Damon struggled not to moan. Bonnie turned to face him gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. Biting her lip, Damon thought nothing was sexier. Rude boy by Rihanna soon came on and Bonnie mouthing the words, okay it was even hotter. Damon grasped Bonnie's hips firmly as he moved with her. He could hear some of the other guys wanted to dance with her but that wasn't happening. Bonnie broke off form Damon and started dancing sexily with Caroline. Which earnt a wolf whistle from almost every guy there. Damon couldn't help lick his lips too and quickly went to get more drinks. Dancing crazily into the kitchen shaking his index fingers (remember ep 6 best dance moves ever) he grabbed some more drinks. He didn't know when exactly his shirt had come undone again but who was he to deny anyone the viewing.

Elena soon came over to him.

"Look I know your upset about Katherine and I'm here for you. You can stay with me. And Stefan? Now Damon you're drunk and you're ruining innocent Bonnie. You can't stay here with her. Now do you shirt up!"

"How about you unknot those tight panties of yours and have some fun and FYI Bonnies mine. You can't have her. He tapped his finger on her nose emphasising each word. Damon then danced his way back outside.

"_wooooop!" _everyone screamed. Bonnie twirled back into Damon arms and noticed he'd managed to go and get more drinks.

"Okay guys!" he screamed "everyone needs to grab a shot its body shot time. Once you've done in dive straight into the Jacuzzi!"

He grabbed Bonnie rubbing salt on her lips

" nuh huh Salvatore that's the prize you can't have that."

She put salt on his neck and screamed "okay everyone 123 GO!"

Everyone obliged and the first to dive into the Jacuzzi was Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline and Matt. Bonnie licked the salt off Damon's neck and then did the shot. Damon picked her up and they both jumped into the Jacuzzi. Bonnie dunked Damon's head under and laughed as he tickled her under the water. They jumped out and everyone was splashing everyone as as many people tried to fit themselves in the Jacuzzi. Bonnie and Damon then began dancing on an outside table, as the song passion by keesha turner came on.

"Stefan omg look at them they are wasted and wet! We need to get them down!"

"Okay okay Elena." Stefan approached and in the most fatherly move tried to grab them both off the table. They kept swaying away from each other then into each other._ They are pretty good dancers._

He managed to grab Damon's leg.

"Damon look its dad." she whispered into his ear."

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" her slurred into her ear.

Bonnie nodded seductively. Next thing Stefan knew he was up on the table with them being forced to dance.

"Just give in brother." Damon chuckled. Soon Caroline was up there too as they all swayed back and forth into each other.

_Oh my god what's wrong with them? This is not how it's meant to be!_

"Matt and Tyler we have to get those four down."

"Elena stop being so uncool leave them alone or join in!" Matt and Tyler grabbed Elena throwing her into the Jacuzzi.

At the corner of the garden behind the bushes another figure was less than happy. Katherine over looked the whole fiasco and was livid that neither boy was remotely hung up on her. They were both having the time of their lives and with a Bennet witch no less.

"We'll see about that my boys." She hissed before ducking back into the shadows.

Elena's soon shook of the excess water from her long locks and grabbed hold of Stefan but had a time of it as Damon refused to let go of him. It was like tug of war.

"Stefan seriously what's with you?"

"I'm having fun Elena; it's what you always want right? See we can do normal stuff together and honestly it's the best night me and my brother have had in well forever. I don't want him to move back to the boarding house Elena. Whatever he has here its working. Not only that it's working on Bonnie too. Look at her have you ever seen her so free? She needs this as much as he does." Stefan rubbed Elena's shoulders making sure she wasn't cold from the water.

They both turned round to realise both Damon and Bonnie had disappeared. Chuckling their heads off Bonnie and Damon made it passed teens chugging from the keg and those making out with half their clothes off. They collapsed on her bed their foreheads together as they looked into eachother's glazed over eyes.

"Did you see my brothers face? You know I always thought he had a stick up his arse but it was just Elena."

" shhh you can't say that." She slurred and giggled putting her finger to his mouth.

_You're beautiful! _He pecked her nose.

Damon was all ready to try kiss her whether he won the bet or not but as luck would have it his stomach started to churn.

_No no I'm dead it's not fair that I can still get drunk! Great 170 years and I'm still puking my guts out!_

Damon ran into the bathroom breathing heavily he calmed himself down. Bonnie soon came into the bathroom with him and rubbed his back.

"I guess I win then? You have to be nice to Stefan." She smiled down at him.

"It was still a good night! You're not bad for a beginner but I maintain I let you win."

"Haha Damon face it I'm the best! But yes it was a good night and I thank you for that. So I guess I can give you a little something."

Bonnie dragged him back into the bedroom and got out her digital camera; she'd been flashing it all night and had taken over 150 pictures. She'd been enthralled when she realised Stefan and Damon could be photographed. She pulled Damon close and kissed his cheek pushing the button on the camera. Damon grabbed the camera and Bonnie started posing. Obviously she had no idea how drunk she was as she was one naughty poser.

The party went on till 5 in the morning. Some guests stayed sprawled out in the garden while others eventually made it home, raving about the awesome time. Elena, Stefan, Matt, Tyler and Caroline collapsed on the couch. Stefan used his hypersensitive hearing but didn't hear a peep upstairs.

_Hahaha I made it to the end of the night and Damon didn't. Looks like I'll be teasing him tomorrow._

**AN: Hope you like it? I know a lot is out of character perhaps but it's what I'd like to see lol. Thank you, every single one of you for all the reviews and please keep reviewing so I know whether to continue :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Stefan funny who knew ?

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN: So sorry this has taken such a ridiculous time. But here it is. Apologies if it's not as funny as the last chapter but hope you like anyways. Hope the characters aren't too OOC and please review so I know people are still interested xxx**

Chapter 5: who knew Stefan was funny?

The house was dead quiet as Stefan yawned and arose from the couch detangling himself from his sleeping beauty. His hair was a scruffy mess as he struggled to comb it into place. He hadn't even realised that his blue shirt was still open from when Damon had told him to be sexier. The rest of the teens had gone home leaving just Tyler, Matt, Elena and Caroline. Caroline had managed to fall asleep sprawled out on the carpet next to the sofa while Matt and Tyler were slumped over the kitchen island.

Stefan carefully jumped over Caroline and trampled his way across food wrappers and empty alcohol bottles, zoning his hearing in on Bonnie's bedroom. . Thanks to Bonnie, Damon and Caroline Stefan had succeeded in drinking copious amounts of alcohol, but still the feeling of having a tone a bricks smashed over his head or the thrumming pounding headache were nonexistent. Instead Stefan felt buzzed even more than when he'd first had human blood. He felt free, alive and vivacious, almost unburdened for the first time in 150 years. He'd had a mind-blowing and unforgettable night with his brother and that had given him hope, optimism that the two could mend their feud. Never the less it was time to annoy said brother more in his opinion. Stefan was going to be the younger sibling for once. Yesterday had awaked that in him and he wasn't going to let it die down any time soon. Stefan grabbed Elena's iPod before zooming over to kiss her forehead gently. Stefan crept stealthily up the stairs to Bonnie's room. He was such a gentleman and would normally never think of going into a girl, let alone teenage girl's room uninvited but he and Bonnie were close and considering Damon had miraculously wormed his way into living with her, he was sure she wouldn't mind one more vampire bursting in.

Opening the door and almost wincing when it squeaked he approached Bonnies four poster bed to see two lumps, body's and faces hidden from sunlight under purple Celtic printed sheets. The bodies gently rose and fell breathing calmly and serenely.

Stefan couldn't count how many times Damon had interrupted his peaceful slumbers. It was only fair to punk his brother. Pranking Bonnie was also highly amusing he wouldn't lie, her pout and challenging emerald eyes always made it hard for him to keep his features in a constant frown. He'd always wanted a sister, a strong girl in his life that he could talk to and admire, a girl who would bring him out of his shell and help strengthen and preserve his and Damon's brotherly relationship. She was definitely that. If he was true to himself she and Caroline were the most light-hearted humorous ones in his life.

Stefan came to stand right in front of Damon's side on the bed, seeing as his pale feet were sticking halfway out he knew it was him. Stefan yanked the covers off the sleeping pair only to be met by Bonnies pouting plump lips and closed long eyelashes.

Bonnie whined before burying her head further in Damon's bare chest. The smile across Damons face as her thick curls tickled him indicated he was in pure bliss. She remained fast asleep cuddled and safely protected up in Damon's muscular arms. Stefan chuckled to himself.

_Who would know these two have been at each other's throats for the last god knows how many months?_

Next to Bonnie Damon almost even looked cute and completely harmless, his lips parted slightly, black shaggy hair in his eyes and one hand now tangled in Bonnies soft bushy curls.

Stefan swiftly put Elena's iPod into the dock and blasted the first song that came up.

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating

Come on, baby, let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath

I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
what you're hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
what you're waiting for? it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

Oh my God no exaggeration  
boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I am so unprepared  
You've got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow lookin' treasure  
such a sight to see  
And it's all for me

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
whatchu hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

Come on, baby, let me see  
What you're hiding underneath!

Noise irrupted from both Damon and Bonnie. Their heads were pulsing like someone was physically hitting them with a hammer. They moaned, they whined and pleaded for the pounding and Katy Perry to stop. Stefan's face curled into smile and he struggled not to chuckle, watching the two swat and move around pure surprise and annoyance on their faces. The sounds Bonnie soon made laying eyes on him were halfway between a groan and losing the will to live.

"You!" her eyes glistened with disbelief "you're meant to be the well behaved one mister! My surrogate brother slash daddy." she admonished but inside she was ecstatic, seeing Stefan so care free and playful was so heart warming to her.

"Oi little witch I'm well behaved." Damon smirked wiping his tired but still glittering icy eyes as he sat up." The older Salvatore had not only had a heavenly night of partying but had also slept like a baby next to the little witch once again. He was becoming very confident he'd never ever have to use the spare room.

_Wonder if either of these two have noticed I'm naked yet? Stefan looks trashed that's my boy. I can't wait till his hangover kicks in._

"Wow you're a delusional little thing aren't ya?" Bonnie squeezed his cheeks "and sorry to smash your crazy perception of reality hunny buns but you and the word well behaved are an oxymoron. Teehee that's pretty big words for first thing in the morning I'm amazing if I may say so may self." She smiled widely at both brothers.

"Sugar I'll show you amazing!" he pecked her nose. God waking up next to Bonnie was something he'd rather die than give up. He knew however short the time had been they were such good friends now. She had an understanding of him others lacked and almost an appreciation of what others misconstrued about him. They were so comfortable with each other. She didn't even seem unnerved to wake up next his naked body. He was someone she valued and trusted now and it made his heart sore. The fact she didn't think him a monster anymore after everything he'd done to her was proof he could change. Then again when he thought about it, unlike with Elena it didn't seem like it was about change. Bonnie knew how childish, playful, naughty, how disastrous and yes he admitted it selfish he could be but she liked that about him because it was those qualities as well as the fact he made her laugh and was kind, loyal and protective that made him who he was. She liked all his qualities when put together and didn't want to take some and leave others. She laughed at his jokes and joined in, she admonished his craziness and she gave him credit when he was kind like when she hugged him after they toasted to grams. It wasn't about change it was about acceptance. Damon broke out of his thoughts as the humming migraine of the morning after was hitting him.

"And what's your damage brother?" he turned to a smiling very pleased with himself looking Stefan. Damon wouldn't lie he liked it. He was seeing the young enthusiastic Stefan who loved him, when they were human seep through to the surface again. He wanted to spend even more time with Stefan like yesterday and he wanted Bonnie and Stefan to himself now. They were his not Elena's. Damon soon grunted when he realised he'd literally whined the words what's your damage like a teenage girl from the 90's and opted for throwing a pillow at Stefan's head to cover that fact up. "And why are you playing me a song about cocks? I told you he was a freak Bonnie that hasn't changed since he was a child."

"That's not what the song is about Damon your mind is always in the gutter." Stefan crossed his arms a little embarrassed. It was like when they were children again. Damon always had the capacity to turn Stefan's face the colour of a tomato. Stefan half chuckled half cringed when he remembered the time he was 10 and Damon had convinced him to look up a girl's petticoat because there was meant to be a rainbow under all that white lace. Not only had Stefan's search been a waste but 13 year old Damon had been quite impressed by himself, swooping in and telling the 12 year old girl his brother had special needs, but he was taking care of him. The girl had swooned at Damon's supposed kindness and pecked his lips before batting her eyelashes and turning to Stefan. She patted his head patronisingly "Awwww with a brother like that you'll be okay little one." She giggled as Damon winked at her and she fluttered her hand fan playing coy.

Stefan was broken out of his thoughts by Bonnie, Damon's new accomplice. "Actually Stef..." Bonnie interrupted massaging her temples "it so is about that."

"Elena's got some saucy music taste. She ever sing this to you?" Damon chimed titling his head to the side. Embarrassing his younger brother was one of his favourite hobbies.

"um well Actually yes..." Stefan tried to look away from them.

"Oh too much information." Bonnie grimaced attempting to pull the sheets back from Stefan but in a hangover state it was proving a little difficult.

"Stefan Salvatore I will personally help Damon kick you hawtee butt if you don't let me have my duvet back. I'm sleepy and my head hurts and and booo I'm hangover Steffi. Hey you two you know if there's a spell to cure hangovers?"

"Yes it's called breakfast." Stefan said highly amused at his best friend.

"Or blood." said Damon offering his wrist smirking. "And please don't call my brother a hawtee such terms are only reserved for me."

"Don't hate the ladies coz they love me Damon."

Bonnie and Damon burst out into laughter but also in awe, which made Stefan even more delighted. They didn't think he had it in him but he would pleasantly surprise them. He wasn't the bore they all thought he was, just like the eldest Salvatore wasn't as heartless as many thought.

"Okay Stefan are you still drinking? Check his pockets Damon, he must have the absinth. You're actually making jokes I adore it."

"Yeah where have you been all my life?" Damon chimed sounding like a girl who'd just found her one true love.

"I've always been humorous you too just don't pay attention and please you two think you're the only funny ones around here?" Stefan crossed his arms smiling widely.

"Well yes actually." Bonnie and Damon looked at each other nodding.

"We'll see about that oh and Matt, Caroline, Tyler and Elena are downstairs making some breakfast. I Just thought I'd come check on you too since you came up to sleep and let your so called dad party on late way after you."

Bonnie and Damon jolted up in bed curiosity striking their faces. "No freaking way you were up after us! That's impossible."

"Yeah that's unnatural!" Bonnie agreed with Damon and earned a thundering cackle from both boys.

"You really are out of it my little goddess. I mean is there anything natural about the two of us?" He gestured between himself and Stefan.

"I'm a petite human girl alcohol renders me a little disorientated okay vampires?" She pouted crossing her arms.

"hehee " Stefan laughed before continuing "Yes you too cool kids went to bed before daddy. I was the last one standing if we are going to be completely correct."

"I refuse to believe you Stefan. I'm either dreaming or this is an alternate parallel reality." Damon scoffed.

"Yeah what he said" Bonnie yawed getting into a sitting position. Damon thought she looked extra cute.

When Stefan didn't respond but only stared and Damon turned to her with a predatory smirk Bonnie was more than confused. But looking down at her dress, now that she was sat up, she could see that it was now round her waist exposing her black lace bra. Bonnie immediately grew crimson red.

"God you're a sexy beast!" Damon said in a low husky voice his hot breath at her ear.

"And you're still an old pervert!" Bonnie flicked his nose pulling up her dress.

"Me?" Damon raised his eyebrows and wriggled his finger at Stefan who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Am I dreaming or has Stefan made no move to avert his eyes or cover your girly modesty with that duvet he's still clutching. I think I may be in love with this new Stefan. Come here bro give us a kiss." Damon puckered his lips.

"Damon I hate to break it to you and shatter your cockiness but I just don't feel that way about you. " Stefan threw his head back in laughter as Damon was caught off by his witty comeback.

"He got ya! there. I think your losing your touch oh arrogant one. No kiss from me no kiss from Steffi. Pass me my phone I'll alert the media the sex god has lost his mo jo." Bonnie teased Damon before she closed her eyes looking up at Damon and didn't say another word, her mouth slightly open like she fell asleep upright.

"Deny all you want you two are mine I know ya love me and wow she is still wasted."

"Look who's talking." Stefan gestured to Damon holding up a mirror and showing him how wrecked he looked lipstick stained cheeks and unruly hair. "And I wasn't staring at Bon she's my best friend like a sister that'd be like staring at you when you're naked."

Bonnie talked with her eyes still closed looking in the direction of what she thought was Stefan. Damon grasped her face gently and moved her to the right position. "Hey are you comparing my body to that?" Bonnie pointed almost poking Damon in the eye as hers were still closed. Damon couldn't control his cackle and he made her open her eyes and look at Stefan's nervous face.

"Hehehe" she hiccupped before Bonnie flopped back on the bed covering her eyes as Stefan began to tickle her.

"Stop teasing me miss your on my team remember? Hey Stefan Stefan I need your help to beat Damon." he mimicked.

"Oh so you had assistance did you?" Damon said intrigued.

Stefan began to smirk.

"I so didn't and I don't sound like that."

"Did too." Stefan poked her playfully.

"Kill him." Bonnie jokingly ordered at Damon as she rested her head on his chest.

Damon loved this fooling around with Stefan and having Bonnie so close and comfortable. He also loved annoying Bonnie. "Well well smarty pants I can't can I? You told me I had to be nice to him it's your own fault little firecracker."

"Does that apply even if I act extra irritating?"Stefan asked gleefully.

"Oh no why do I have a feeling this is going to be harder than I thought?" Damon asked his little brother who had an expression and childlikeness to his face that screamed he was going to run circles around Damon during the bet. Not that Damon truly minded it just meant spending more time with Stefan which he was more than delighted to do.

Stefan pretended to look clueless, like if the wheels in his head weren't turning on how he could punk Damon. "So anyways you guys have been cordially invited to dinner at the Boarding house. Elena thought it would be nice."

Damon groaned and Stefan couldn't help but feel relief that the last few days hadn't been a fluke. Damon truly wasn't interested in Elena.

"Don't you feel we've become so normal?" Stefan asked thinking about when they last had to deal with the supernatural. The last few days had been truly relaxing.

"Yeah it's really weird but it just feels so right us all being so ordinary. It's nice to know we can be like that and Please Stefan don't talk about food right now or I'll puke all over you. Speaking off guess who hurled their ancient guts out last night? And who didn't?" chimed Bonnie ruffling Damon's hair.

"Hey I'd say I still won. Maybe I was sick and maybe I didn't get my lovely passionate tongues n all kiss, which by the way I will be getting soon I promise you. In any case I may have been drunk but my memory is out of this world pass me that camera Stefan and while you at it my boxer shorts." He held out his hand eagerly.

"Woah Woah are you naked under there?" Bonnie looked at him in shock.

"Why yes wanna peek?"Damon wiggled his eyebrows. And Stefan aren't you glad you didn't pull the sheets off with that duvet?"

"Gross!"

"Yeah I forget you've probably never even seen one. Mine might be a bit too much for you. We'll take baby steps."

"Stefan can you castrate a vampire?"

"Little witch that is so not funny. Stefan I'm scared my pee pee." Damon tried to put on a scared childs voice.

"Please stop talking about your privates brother you've traumatised me enough over the years." Both boys chuckled knowing how true that really was. "And get them yourself." He made a face of distaste.

"Well okay." He smirked gesturing to get up

"WAIT!" the younger Salvatore screamed before picking up his brothers boxers from the floor, handing them to him and zooming off into the bathroom to wash his hands.

"How rude!" Damon pouted as Stefan came back. "I don't have any diseases you know?"

Damon soon grabbed Bonnie's laptop and loaded the pictures. "This deserves a big screen viewing." he said gleefully. He pushed the arrow button scrolling through the dozens of photos from the night. He stopped every few seconds on the pictures of Bonnie and himself rubbing noses, kissing each other's cheeks, doing shots and dancing sexily. He also paused on one's of he and Stefan together in brotherly hugs. He couldn't believe there was even one of himself kissing Stefan's forehead and Stefan squirming in embarrassment. There was even one of both of then being bar men and one of them both with their shirts open.

"Ah here's the money shots." he smirked as the same time as Bonnie screamed. Up came 30 shots of Bonnie and Damon in some rather naughty poses. One of Damon smacking Bonnies butt as she turned and pretended to act shocked, her hand over an o shaped mouth. Then there was one of Damon topless and Bonnie bent by his crotch with her hands on his belt again pulling another o face. Not to mention the ones of Bonnie blowing kisses and showing off her bra. It was one pin up girl photo after another.

Bonnie smacked Damon upside the head. "I can't believe you blinded Stefan with these and from now on count creepy no more cameras for you. She poked his chest with every word. "I let you spank me? She whispered the last two words not believing her own wildness that night. But it made her feel so alive and confident. She wasn't that little girl who hid behind Elena anymore.

_Hmmm I wonder where that video of drunken Damon and Sherriff Forbes is. Hehehe when you least expect it mister the gang will have a movie night and I'll provide the footage._

"Hey my very own little Bettie page, my Dita Von teese, you were a willing participant. I like it when you drink, wonder what you'll do for me next time. And you Stefan you have potential to be quite interesting. I have lessons to teach you yet though. Would help if you ditch miss boring down stairs."

Damon now picked up Bonnie and tossed her over his shoulder. "We are going for a shower and I suggest you do the same Stefan your hair looks ridiculous."

"Damon put me down!"

"No you didn't let me kiss you last night so now I want a naked shower together."

"But Damon I'm gonna be sick." she clasped her head as she felt dizzy upside down. "I'll roast you."

"You already make me hot enough babe."

"Perve"

"Jailbait tease."

Stefan nodded his head disapprovingly while laughing at the two until Damon grabbed him by the forearm. "Come on you too."

"Whaaat?"

"Haha look at his face Bon. I swear it will never get old. For a vampire who should really be pale your cheeks are the colour of strawberries."

"What is going on here guys?" Came Elena's shocked voice walking in on the scene of Damon grabbing Stefan with one hand and holding Bonnie over his shoulder with the other.

"God this is just as bad as the time Caroline saw us like this." Bonnie muttered.

"We were just getting kinky." Damon shrugged nonchantly. "No room for you but you can send Caroline up to keep Stefan company though. Foursome then breakfast sounds good don't you think guys?"

Bonnie and Stefan instantly held their heads in shame.

"Put Bonnie down Damon!" Elena crossed her arms looking at her upside down friend.

"They were just messing Elena. Take no notice." Stefan tried to appease.

"Yeah like I'd have a shower with this." Bonnie crossed her arms despite being upside down. Damon couldn't help think she was the most charming yet sexy and adorable thing ever.

"Um excuse you you've already bathed me once, had a shower with me with our clothes on and you slept next to me naked last night. Do you even know what you were hugging last night?"

"Ewww"

"Urg brother do you have to plant such images in our minds?"

"Stefan stop encouraging him and Wait you bathed Damon and slept naked with him?" Elena was flabbergasted. Elena then saw the pictures on the laptop. _Oh my god are they in a relationship? what's going on and why isn't Stefan remotely bothered? Although I have to admit he seems happy and is glowing. Maybe I should just let all this be and enjoy myself to but..._._No_ "You two downstairs and help clear up." She picked up Damon shirt and pants and threw them at him. He only agreed to put them on when he saw that Bonnie had already gone into the shower and closed the bathroom door.

"God Stefan!" Damon said wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder. "How do you turn that thing off?" He gestured to Elena.

"Damon." Stefan chastised.

"What?" Damon pouted pretending to be clueless. "You can tell me we're brothers just whisper. Is there like a remote? Sleeping pills? Come on you must do something to make that more bearable?"

"What's with this new change of attitude then brother?" He whispered as Elena was a little in front of them. "Not that I mind it I'm actually grateful you're not dedicating your attentions to Elena."

"Katherine is a slutty bitch I no longer want her and I only wanted Elena because I thought she'd fill the void But I was wrong. The one thing that broke us apart its gone now so I just want to be my badass self and teach you a few things and hang with little Bon Bon. Caroline is growing on my two a bit like disease but still."

"Well I think there was some nice sentiment buried in there.". Stefan furrowed his brows as they descended the stars and walked in on Tyler and Matt who were cleaning up as Caroline sat on the sofa watching gossip girl.

"Hey Damon." Elena grabbed him. "Come on can you help me open this?" she batted her eyelashes.

_Urg not the old I'm a defenceless girl I'll bat my eyelashes at you routine. Gross. _

"Okay" he smiled sweetly and when she turned for a split second he loosened the lid but held it in place while he shook the bottle at vampire speed.

"Here you go Elena." he fluttered his eyelashes. Smiling in triumph as she yelled in outrage but Stefan was too busy watching gossip girl to even notice. _What a girl he needs to watch true blood or scream. _

"Ooops my bad I forgot my own strength." He chimed before walking off.

Stefan had plummeted himself onto the couch next to Caroline. He really didn't feel like being bossed about to clean. "Not joining in the hard work Caroline?" He smiled.

"And miss Gossip girl seriously you have no idea how good it is." she pointed enthusiastically at the TV for him to watch.

Bonnie couldn't believe how amazing last night was, all the attention and just the freeness of it all. She hoped Grams had been able to see wherever she was. She knew her grams would have adored Stefan's dancing that's for sure. Washing her face and finally removing her mascara she realised that sleeping next to Damon and living with Damon was now the norm. That wasn't to say things had calmed down. She had a feeling there were more wild times to come and in all honesty she was exited. She also felt even more reassured that her decision to forgive Damon and Stefan had been right, not all vampires were bad and she would help these particular two if they were ever in trouble. She was no longer alone and last night made her remember how her normal life wasn't actually over. They could always take a break from the supernatural. She remembered most of last night and couldn't believe how close she and Damon were dancing, rubbing noses, laughing and just being human. She wouldn't deny she valued him as a friend. She was also thrilled that Stefan and Damon were getting on so well. The change in the way they were together was unbelievable. The sheer happiness on Stefan's face made her gleeful. Damon's attempts to be indifferent to his brother had also failed miserably as his eyes seemed to light up around Stefan now too. She had spent the whole party with them and Caroline. She hadn't seen much of Elena though. She didn't dwell on that fact though as her throbbing head wouldn't allow it.

She also wanted to get to spell work with Damon and find Katherine. She almost felt like he was stalling. They'd get so close to doing a spell and then he'd just turn them onto doing something else. She noticed Damon hadn't even mentioned the Katherine at all. It was almost like he didn't care anymore about finding her. She shrugged that off too thinking about how quickly they became mates. To Bonnie however she was so inexperienced with guys and didn't really notice that the way they acted together could be more or that Damon was beginning to feel utterly attracted, caring, loving ,protective and just downright more with her than he had felt with any other woman.

Walking down stairs she found that the house was completely clean. She wondered if any vampire speed had been involved. She soon heard painful high-pitched yells however and immediately saw Stefan in the middle of Damon and Caroline trying to play piggy in the middle of there craziness.

"Chillax Blondie bear so I thought your scarf was from a thrift store." He shrugged then He smirked as she glared completely insulted.

"Thrift store! Thrift store! It's fucking designer you baboon!"

"No this is designer." He gestured to his black Calvin Kline jeans.

"Ahhh Bonnie this this thing used my designer scarf to mop up puke."

"Look Caroline we'll buy you a new one." Stefan interjected rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't want a new one I want my old one so if can throttle this barbarian with it. Seriously Stefan I luv ya and right now I admire you. How have you made it through life with this?"

"It's been challenging I admit."

"haha what about what you put me through? You were the freaky deaky one as a child. You know how many people I had to apologise on his behalf for? This one time he was caught looking up some girl's skirt, he was using it like a tent." Everyone looked at Stefan now.

"That's because you told me..."

"Told you want Stefan?" Damon smirked.

"Nothing nothing let's just here heres my credit card, you Elena and Bonnie go to the stores and buy your selves a new outfit, okay." He quickly dodged the rainbow story.

"Trying to elude something Stefan?" Damon said in all smugness he could muster up.

"I'm gonna get you when you least expect it Damon."

"Aight Steffi I can't wait. Btw how you liking my new sugary sweet attitude? I'm gonna keep my deal to Bonnie so good I swear it's gonna make your fangs fall out."

Armed with Stefan's credit card the girls happily sauntered around mystic's mall. Caroline had actually only bought one item. She thought Stefan was a real sweetheart and she'd be lying if she denied she didn't have a soft spot for him. She could never run his credit card into the ground. Damon's on the other hand she would do so with pleasure.

"So what's with you and Damon?" Elena asked as she looked at a purple and silver cocktail dress while Bonnie checked out a baby pink and baby blue floral day corset.

"Nothing I've just grown to accept him I guess. Why?"

"I just think its better if he stays with me and Stefan."

"I thought you'd be pleased we are getting on and it's up to him I can't make him do anything besides you and Stefan can be all alone now without interruption." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Please missy yearns for the attention of both Salvatore's." Caroline chimed handing Bonnie a pair of jeans to go with her corset.

"That's not true."

"Well then what's the problem?" the blonde asked. "If I had Stefan I wouldn't give a monkeys about Damon."

"Caroline I admit he can be challenging but they are both lovely in their own ways."

"Did you just defend Damon?" Elena said in total astonishment.

"Look I will never say it again but he's helped me a lot through dealing with grams death. I just have to give credit where it is due. This is not to say he isn't a total pain. But he's our pain." she gestured between them. "Mine, yours, Stefan's and Caroline's. "He's our friend good and bad. We all have our issues."

"She has a point." Caroline admitted although didn't want to.

"Plus you can't deny Caro annoying him is a lot of fun. Remember that food fight?"

"Ahahaha and your dad."

"You sure missed out Elena."

In the mean time Stefan and Damon were back at the boarding house. Damon lifted his brother's feet as he was laying across the couch reading. He placed Stefan's legs on his lap after he sat next to him.

Stefan looked at Damon questionably.

"Is it your mission to make me uncomfortable." The younger Salvatore smiled none the less.

"I need a favour. I kind promised Bonnie I'd join forces with her and get Katherine."

"You did what?" Stefan said in disbelief. Why would he think of putting them all in danger like that?

"Look I don't want to anymore. Things are good I don't have that need for revenge. I just think Bonnie hasn't given up on the idea. I need someone who doesn't get..."

"Easily angry, irate and out of control to talk to her?" Stefan grinned again mimicking his brother smirk. "Annoying isn't it?" he asked pointing at his grin.

"Yes yes god's sake brother. Just explain to her it's useless to go after Katherine."

"You think she'd listen and is this about me being better to calmly convince her out of this plan or are you worried Bonnie will get mad at you if you say you don't want it anymore."

"Oh please I don't worry about anything and well I have a plan b. I still intend on helping her with her witchcraft but other than I want us to distract her. Stop her from thinking about going after Katherine. I mean everything been well good now. I want it to stay that way."

"It could work."

"It will work! It has to i ..."

"Don't want to put her in danger I understand." Stefan patted his brother. The eldest Salvatore was beginning to fall hard Stefan could see it; boy oh boy was Bonnie in for a wild ride. But he knew it, they would be perfect for each other and Stefan would help his brother in any way her could this time to get his girl.

Elena soon rang needing to be picked up as her and Stefan were heading to the movies before dinner. In the mean time Damon decided to head to the mall, grab a snack and check on Bonnie.

Bonnie and Caroline stayed at the stores and soon approached the ice cream stand where they were met by some of the guys from last night's party.

"Hey Bonnie, Caroline that party was immense last night and you too looked fit as hell. Still do. Can we buy your ice creams?"

"Well I'm taken but you can buy Bonnies." Caroline chimed and all 4 guys scrambled to buy it for her.

On entering the mall Damon immediately smelt Bonnie and ran off to find her forgetting all about a need for a snack.

The sight he came upon made him surge with jealousy, protectiveness and possessiveness as Bonnie and Caroline sat amongst some highly sexually charged boys. Damon clenched his fists when one tried to hold her hand and the other tried to rub her leg.

_Oh no that little dick didn't just touch her!_ Damon stopped his thoughts when a bunch of high school students crowded in front of him, forming a line by the crispy crème stall that was giving away free treats. Damon could no longer see Bonnie now and was growing anxious. When the students finally moved she was gone.

Bonnie had been growing nervous from all the attention although Caroline insisted she say yes to one of the guys who were asking her out right now.

"Um guys you'll have to excuse us." she said politely. "We have lots more shopping to and well we'll definitely see you all at school. Thank you so much for the ice-cream.

Bonnie and Caroline soon escaped to look at Victoria secrets, Anne Summers and the new pussy cat dolls clothes shop that had opened. Bonnie picked out a crimson red bra, a royal purple one, as well as a blue and also an emerald green bra, each which had black lace and bows on them. She gathered up the matching panties and went to try them out in the stalls with Caroline in the next one.

"Caro what do you think of this one?" she opened the curtains and almost had a heart attack as she squealed trying to cover herself up.

"I think I'm gonna just take you right now." Damon almost grunted huskily something primal in his voice as he blocked her into the booth shutting the curtains and wrapping her legs around his waste. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent before staring from her head to her red painted toe nails, admiring every little curve to her.

"oh my god what are you doing here? Put me down Damon? Bonnie said her face so red she was sure she looked like a bottle of ketchup had been squeezed all over her face. There was no way she could even concentrate on a death stare or witty jibe as Damon stroked her legs eyeing her red lacy underwear.

"Just thought I'm come see how your hangover was. You look hot. You know for someone who's carrying her v card you are so saucy."

"It's not wrong to want to look nice for yourself." she squirmed as his aftershave smell surrounded her and his mouth was inches from her lips.

"Actually it's the sexist thing ever. A woman who isn't doing it for a man." Damon tilted his head and bore his icy blue eyes into hers, brushing some of her locks out of her yes.

"Seriously you look fit."

"Stop that!"

"Why?"

"Its I don't like compliments they make me uncomfortable."

"Why?" He furrowed his brows and hated when she wriggled out of his grip.

"I i dunno. Anyways what a homicidal vampire like ya self doing all alone checking out a bra store? Do you like to play dress up Damon?" Bonnie wriggled her eye brow getting back her bravado.

"Hey I think I'm goona go with this baby pink see through one what ya think?" Caroline soon burst the curtain open.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed seeing Damon and realising both her and Bonnie were in nothing but lacy sexy lingerie.

"Wow you two paint a very kinky image in my head right now. You two change together, Sleep together, ever kissed?"

"Get out!" Caroline screamed helping Bonnie shove at Damon's chest.

"Have it your way ladies I'll be outside." He winked then smirking he grabbed the pile of underwear Bonnie had taken into the changing room leaving.

When Bonnie came out she realised that Damon had purchased them all for her.

"Where to my little sex kittens?" I figure you too need actual outfits to wear on top of these unless you too attend pole dancing classes I don't know about, mmmm Bonnie Bennet giving me a lap dance mmmm."

"My god this is embarrassing!" Caroline muttered as the clerk looked at the three with one eye brow raised.

"Hey what can I do I'm all about being shared." he winked at her before receiving a double hit to the head from both girls.

Damon ran quite amused while trying to keep up with the girls who were trying their best to scurry away before he declared they were a threesome or something to the whole mall.

"You know anyone might think you two lovely girls are embarrassed by me." He wrapped his arms around them both.

"For the love of all things sacred in this world couldn't Stefan keep you on a leash for 5 minutes?" Bonnie put her hands on her hips.

"I bet you want me on leash baby. I'm all into bondage if you want Bon. We can try later." he said in his loudest deepest voice.

"Shhhh!" she screamed as people looked at them, they had attracted an incredible crowd. "I swear he's my best friend's boyfriend's special brother. I get paid to look after him."

"Don't worry guys she'd kidding its one of our role plays where she's my sexy baby sitter. What?" Damon said to the crowd. "My little firecracker is into it so I give her what she wants. Sure I'm more the conventional make love type but she's all about the kinky tie me up and whip me silly stuff. I will not deny her. I love her and I accept her for who she is flaws and all."

Caroline actually started to laugh this time."Hey Bon you told me he was our friend annoying or not how's that working out for ya?"

Bonnie groaned in defeat.

"Anyways I gotta go meet Matt by that Indian Ocean restaurant down stairs for dinner. See you later Bon." she hugged her tightly. "And you try not to humiliate her too much! I know it's hard for someone so naturally embarrassing but try applying yourself."

"Bye bye care bear!" Damon chimed.

"Okay now that we are alone I actually wanted to talk to you about spells. If you can pay attention long enough." She chastised "we still haven't got any ingredients or planned how we are gonna get Katherine..." Damon immediately shut her off. Taking her by the shoulders and guiding her to the pet store he just saw. _Woman and pets they go all goo goos eyes. That'll distract her. _

"Hey look at these." he said as they got to a row full of cute little puppies.

"But Damon kath..."

"Look at this one. He looks like a wolf." Bonnie looked down at the little husky puppy with one blue eye and one green. His little ears pricked up as she said hi to him and he jumped at the bars of his cage to lick her.

"Awwww"

_Woman _Damon rolled his eyes.

"He's like the one I always told grams I wanted when I was younger. Dad said not pets."

"You interested sweat heart?" came an old man's voice.

"Um yeah actually."

"What no we don't need this rat!" _Damn this distractions not going well I hate pets._

"Well he's actually only 20 bucks he has a problem he won't grow much bigger than a 5 week old puppy. No one wants him because of that.

"I want him."

"No no you don't." Damon attempted to drag away from the barking puppy.

"What don't need a dog when I have you? Is my little attention seeker gonna have competition?" Bonnie giggled at Damon's pouting face.

"I'm allergic!" He crossed his arms

"You're dead." she placed her hand on her hips. "I like little mo hawk and he's coming with us."

"Mo hawk?"

"Yeah see he has a spiky bit of hair just here." she gestured to the wriggling puppies head. "Wanna hold him Damon?"

The ride home to Bonnies was excruciating for Damon. Bonnie spent the whole time cooing over her new puppy and paying him no attention. Yes he knew he was immature but really he'd do anything to be the one licking Bonnie right now and having her kissing and rubbing him all over. The rest of the day was pretty dull for Damon as Bonnie sat in the garden with mo hawk. Bonnie kept trying to get him to play with the mutt and Damon just wanted to throttle it and play with Bonnie himself. He even tried to distract her with spells but apparently throwing a twig around the garden and watching the stupid midget dog fetch it was more interesting to her. Stefan soon called however about the dinner that Elena was throwing and Damon couldn't have been happier to be reminded about that.

Damon marched over to Bonnie grabbing the dog out of her hands. "We're off to dinner with Stefan and Elena remember? Come on."

" okay I'll get the leash He's coming too."

Damon groaned. "Awww Damie Wamie bored because no one's petting him?"

_Yes actually_.

"aww here you go." She ruffled his black tussled hair and began to rub his tight ripped stomach laughing at the look of irritation on his face.

"You asked for it now witch." He grinned as he pinned her under him and started moving his wet touch over her stomach tracing circles.

"Hehehe stop it Damon stop. Down boy!"" she giggled. Damon soon stopped when she was out of breath from laughing and rolled off her to lie in the grass. Squirming as her dog came wagging and licking his face.

Bonnie sat up on her side to look a Damon. "He likes you."

"Well I don't like him. Can we go now? I want to show you our mini apothecary. We've accumulated many herbs and potion materials over the last century and that could help you with your spells."

"Like how to find kath..."

"So we can try that telepathy thing you wanted to do? Also you said at the very beginning when you first met Stefan you were having psychic flashes, visions of numbers and you just knew where things were. However you haven't been able to access that since. Between your Grams, Emily's grimoire and our huge library think we can figure it out. We'll have you playing with more than fire in no time." He smiled hoping she didn't notice he completely cut her off on purpose.

Bonnie, Damon and little mo hawk entered the boarding house where her dogs started running around immediately. They went straight to the Library. Elena was busy in the kitchen with Stefan and it smelt good.

"Okay so here are the books, got Stefan to pull them down earlier. The psychic phenomenon and Salem witches sound good. So where is the apothecary?"

"Guy's dinner first!" Elena yelled form the kitchen as Bonnie followed. Damon disappeared for a moment but soon joined them at the table.

"This all looks amazing guys. You know I love my pumpkin pie."

"Damon help with the chicken." Elena ordered as he happily went over the huge traditional dish with a silver mound lid over it.

"Here Stefan you should do the honours it's your favourite." Damon smirked.

"Why that's nice of you brother." Stefan happily opened the lid only to be met by an angry barking puppy with spiky hair.

"DAMON!" they all squealed as he sat in his chair chuckling.

**To be continued.**

**AN: Okay so the chapter just happened. I know I still haven't got to spells but after the party night had to have another filler chapter. Wasn't too much Elena jealousy in this chapter because wanted to focus more on Bonnie and Stefan and Damon's relationship. Hey you guys got any idea for good spells Damon can teach Bonnie? Also Bonnie is going to take time to realise its more than friendship.**


End file.
